Summer Lovin'
by moore7am
Summary: AU SS. Summer is just breaking out as an actress when MTV pitches her the idea of a dating show. Hoping that it will help her career she takes it. Seth who has only had one serious relationship has his parents worrying. Now he has to fight 15 other guys.
1. Chapter 1

As Summer walked into the rented mansion she was really starting to doubt herself yet again, and well right now she needed someone to re-talk her into this whole idea so she flipped open her cell phone and dialed her best friends number.

"Hello Marissa Cooper speaking" Marissa answered formally

"Hey Coop, you know they invented called id for a reason" Summer responded jokingly very much used to Marissa answering the phone this way.

"So I have been told, so what's up?" she asked more relaxed

"I don't think I can do this" Summer said nervously

Marissa sighed "Sum, lets face it yeah it may tarnish your image a little bit but who really cares this will also expand your fan base by an estimated 3." She reasoned

"I know Coop, but this is like putting me in the category of Hollywood white trash" Summer complained sitting on the front step of the home.

"People will forget all about your stupid dating show as long as you don't do anything trashy, just be you. Remember this is basically a chance for people to get to know and fall in love with you. Plus watch 16 hot guys fall all over themselves for you"

Summer sighed "I guess" she then stood back up picking up one of her bags for now and walking up the steps. "By the way how did your meeting go with that architect guy you met with today?"

"Oh my god Sum not only is he mega talented but he is super cute" Marissa said like a love struck teenager.

Summer giggled a little "Nice Coop"

"I know we are meeting for drinks tonight" Marissa said excitedly

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" Summer asked worried

"Don't worry Sum I won't be drinking anything but water" Marissa reassured why is it that no matter how hard she work or how successful she became nobody could forget that she was a alcoholic as a teenager.

Summer sighed "Sorry Coop I just get worried you know"

"I know and I love you for it"

Summer smiled for two reasons because she found the room that she would be staying in and because of the words her best friend just said.

"Good to know Coop" Summer teased as she set down her bag and looked around the suite. It came with master bathroom including a Jacuzzi tub, a walk in closet connected to that and the most beautiful view of L.A she had seen.

"Sum, I have to let you go I have another call coming in and I'm sure its business" Marissa said quickly

"Talk to you later Coop" Summer said before hearing a dial tone.

Summer sighed walking out onto her balcony taking in the view thinking at how her life never turned out even close to what she expected. She was born in Newport Beach, but when she was 5 her family moved because of her fathers job. Shortly after her mom disappeared one night never to be heard from again. Shortly after Summer started school and met her best friend Marissa Cooper. They grew up like sisters. In high school Summer was the queen of the school there wasn't a guy she couldn't have and a girl who didn't want to be her. When she graduated her and Marissa both went to UCLA to become fashion designers. There big plan was to open a boutique together and become as big as Coco Chanel. In there sophomore year Summer took an acting class and not only was she a natural, but she had never felt more free then when she was on stage. Her major quickly changed much to the dismay of her best friend and father none the less they both supported her. Once they gradated from college Summer did a bunch of nothing jobs like commercials and extras, she finally got her big break when she was casted on the summers hottest chick flick of the year "University Girls" basically it was about a group of girls finding who they really were in college it seemed to hit big with teenagers, young adults and mothers. So slowly Summers name became more popular, along with some smaller rolls here and there. Then MTV came to her pitching a dating show. She never really had a serious relationship, a lot of boyfriends nothing really stuck though. At first she was dead set against it until her manager and publists crunched some numbers and convinced her it would help boost her career if she played her cards right. So she listened to them praying to God they were right.

She was snapped out of her trance when her show producer and casting director walked into the room.

"Sum darling you look fabulous" one said

"Thank Frankie" Summer said with a fake smile

He gave the same fake smile back.

"The guys will be arriving in 20 minutes, so we wanted to go over everything with you." The other man said

Summer nodded her head for him to continue.

"Once the car pulls up they will all get out there are 20 guys here you will eliminate 4 tonight. After that the remaining 16 move into the house with you. There after everyday there is a challenge that we the network have created that the guys will participate in, the winners of the challenge get a date with you. You know the norm, then you eliminate one or two guys depending on night and so on. Once there are fewer guys there will be more events like going to there home towns, brining in your family and friends and of course the ex's" he explained quickly

Summer nodded her head slowly extremely confused "You will refresh me on all this as it happens as well right?" she asked

He gave her a warm smile "Of course"

Summer gave him a genuine smile back "Thanks Steve"

"Of course, just be downstairs and ready in now… 15 minutes" Steve said before both men walked out of the room.

Summer took a deep breath and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

--

Seth looked around the limo he was surrounded by 19 other guys none of which he had anything in common with. There were the 10 who were the kind of guys he grew up hating jocks. All buffed up and wild party boys who would just about do or say anything to get into a girls pants. 5 guys were just average city slickers who were well dressed, but just not as extreme as the jocks. There was two guys who were pretty boy gangsters which Seth couldn't help, but laugh at. Finally there were two small town guys who looked they were pulled fresh off the farm. Really Seth had nothing in common with any of these guys. He grew up in the gated community of Newport Beach, never worked out a day in his life and was nothing more then your common geek. He had only gotten a spot on the show because of his over bearing mother who was worried that he would never meet a girl. Thankfully she knew the cousin of the producer or some twisted thing. He sat quietly to himself until the limo came to a stop and some of the guys started screaming. Seth cringed a little at this, and was grateful when some over dressed bodyguard opened the door. Instantly everyone began pouring out Seth was in the middle of the pack. Once they all got out they stood there waiting. Seth looked around taking his surrounding in. The house they were standing in front of was only a little bit bigger then the house he currently lived in, some of the guys however were amazed by the size of the house. There were at least guys with cameras in there hands scanning every guy as he got out. They continued to roll as a man Seth had only met once before walked out of the house and smiled at all of them.

"Welcome gentlemen, I'm sure you all remember me from your casting sessions as I remember you. Summer will be walking out any moment and she will be explaining how everything will be happening"

Some of the guys hooted and hollered after he said this clapping there hands together. They waited another couple of moments until the front door opened again this time who Seth recognized as Summer Roberts walked out and his jaw dropped. He had always thought she was pretty when he saw her pictures, but they did not do her justice. His jaw dropped and he stood there speechless.

"Hello gentlemen" she said flirtatiously

Every other guy was cheering as they saw Summer. Seth was too stunned to even move.

Summer scanned over all the guys many of them were the type she typically went for. There however was a handful of guys she had never really seen as her type. She figured that would make tonight elimination easier. There were a couple of gangster wannabees, two who were straight off the farm and a lanky guy who she could only think of one word to describe him as dorky. He was dressed in a simply dress shirt with some loose jeans and Chuck Taylor's. He had short curly hair that she had to admit was cute. After she got done examining the guys she held up her hand to silence them. She was surprised when it actually worked.

"Are you guys ready to have the time of your life?" Summer asked excitedly

They all cheered and clapped there hands some more enthuastic then others.

"Good, well as you can all tell there are 20 of you but I only have room for 16 of you so 4 of you will be going home tonight., in order for me to decide who that will be I will be sitting down and talking to all of you for 10 minutes, but… to choose the order we are going to have a competition to see who can really handle me. As you can see there are 20 sets of luggage. Lets just say I don't pack light the guy who gets all of luggage in the house first wins the first date same goes for each place after. Remember first impressions are what someone remembers the most. As you can see each set has a on them that will be your set. They were all weighed the exact same so don't worry there. So find you set and lets get started."

They guys started moving around reading the different tags finally they were all lined up and the challenge began. Pretty much every guy but Seth was blowing through the challenge. Seth had never hated his mother more in the life as he picked up the biggest bag and quickly dropping it. He then took a deep breath and used every ounce of strength he had as he picked up the bag once again and scrambled to take it into the house only to drop it a couple of steps later, but repeating the process.

Summer watched as they all whisked back and forth with the bags. Many started with the biggest bag, she couldn't help but smile as she watch the dorky one struggle with the big bag. He was trying so had and looked cute as he face turned red when he picked up the bag. As he finally got the big bag to the ending point a somewhat triumphant smile on his face. It was then noticed Summer saw the most adorable set of dimples ever. She was snapped out of her thoughts as one of the guys cheered obviously finishing first. There after every couple of seconds another guy began cheering until finally Seth was the only one left. Some of the guys cracked a joke which caused Summer to glare at them disgusted at there immature tactics. Once Seth finally completed the task she looked over at what was supposed to be the standing bored. She read over the names .

1. Mark

2. Jordan

3. Zach

4. Noah

5. Daniel

6. Nick

7. Neil

8. Paul

9. Sean

10. Adam

11. Matt

12. Andrew

13. Josh

14. Jason

15. John

16. David

17. Andy

18. Eric

19. Joel

20. Seth

Summer shrugged her shoulders "Let's get started" she said leading the way into the house waving for the guys to follow. Which they all did Seth staying towards the back of the pack.

Once they were inside everyone was taking in the surroundings. "Okay well Mark is first" Summer said looking through the crowd until one of the brunette jocks walked forward with a cocky smile on his face. Summer looked him up and down. There was no doubt that he was cute but he was seemed very bland. She smiled at him as he took her hand and she lead him off leaving the rest of the guys to continue to look around. Summer lead them out by the pool figuring it would be the most private place for the moment. They sat at one of the tables they had set up.

"You were pretty fast out there" Summer said lamely trying to start conversation

"Don't let that fool you" Mark said winking at her.

Summer gave him a fake smile and nodded her head trying to hide her disgust

"Your hot… you know that right?" Mark said putting his hand on Summers

She nodded her head "Yep" she then looked around hoping 10 minutes was up. After looking around a realizing it wasn't she turned her attention back to Mark.

"So, what do you do?" she asked uninterested

"I am a athletic trainer" he said flexing his bicep.

Summer then felt his bicep and bit her bottom lip. What he lacked for in conversation he defiantly made up for in looks. He noticed her attitude shift so he lifted his shirt and she grazed his 6-pack.

"Wow" she said truly impressed

"Thanks" he said giving another cocky smirk.

Summer chose to ignore that. She opened her mouth to say something before the next guy walked up to the two of them with the producer "I believe it is my turn" he said smiling at Summer.

Mark rolled his eyes and he hugged Summer before getting up and walking away. As he walked away the producer walked over and whispered in Summers ear. "Act more interested" he then walked away quickly to make sure they would catch any drama happening between the guys.

Jordan wasn't as cocky as Mark, but Summer got bored with him fast and was thankful when Zach walked over to them. He was your typical jock but he was sweeter she could tell by his smile.

"Hi I'm Zach… Zach Stevens" he said shaking Summers hand

"Summer… Summer Roberts" Summer said playfully

Zach smiled at her as he sat down.

"So a cute guy like you single… what's the catch?" Summer asked with a smile on her face

"Well most girls don't go for ivy league guys" he said shrugging his shoulders

Summers jaw dropped "Your ivy league?" she asked shocked

"Harvard" Zach said nonchalantly

"Wow… for what?"

"Political science, you have no idea how opposed to this my dad is. He figures it will hurt my chances at becoming a senator"

"My dads the complete opposite. He was the final reason I decided to do this. He thinks it will do wonders for my career" Summer said shrugging her shoulders

Zach nodded his head "So he supports your career choice?" he asked curiously

"At first no, but he the idea grew on him and now he couldn't be happier for me. What about you?"

"As long as I am in politics my dad supports me anything else is a waste of his time and money" Zach said

"Wow"

"Yeah" Zach said quietly

"So… what made you want to do a dating show?" Summer asked

"It was a dare" he replied honestly

Summer giggled a little "Oh wow you're a dare devil" she joked

Zach smiled at her "It's about the craziest thing I have ever done" he said lamely

Summer laughed at this causing Zach's smile to grow.

"I shouldn't have told you that huh?"

Summer shook her head no "But I'm glad you did"

Zach's continued to smile until the next guy in line walked up. Summer frowned a little as Zach said his goodbye as Noah quickly took his place. The rest of the dates were pretty much the same. They would introduce themselves, use some lame pick up line, Summer would ask them about there career, some she would talk a little more with others she would get bored with. Finally the dorky guy Sam or Steve, she couldn't really remember his name walked up. She knew he was the last one and she let out a sigh of relief as he sat down next to her. She was now sitting at the pool side bar sipping on a drink. It was really the only was she was going to get through this.

"Good news I am the last one" Seth said trying to joke

Summer gave him a fake smile.

"Seth" he said before sitting down next to her.

"Nice to meet you" Summer replied locking eyes with him for the first time. She instantly felt butterflies in her stomach, this was a first for tonight. Summer took a deep breath figuring it was the alcohol

"You too" he said taking a sip of his beer.

They sat in a uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"I know every guy before me has probably told you this, but pictures do not do you justice. You are probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" Seth said embarrassed

Summer gave a shy smile "Actually, none of them have told me that. I have however been told that I am hot, sexy, and fine but you're the first to tell me I am beautiful"

"Aren't they the same thing?" Seth asked naively

Summer rolled her eyes "No they are show a different level of respect" she said somewhat annoyed

Seth held up his hand in defense "Sorry"

Summer smiled at him "Don't worry about it"

Seth gave her a thankful smile that made Summers heart beat a little faster.

"So, why reality dating?" she asked trying to break the tension.

"I know this is going to sound lame, but my over bearing mother knows the producers cousin or some connection like that, and well she is worried that I am never going to find someone stupid enough to love me, so she was hoping that you would take pity on me"

Summer giggled at this "Wow, you're a charmer" she joked

"Oh you have no idea" Seth joked back.

"What do you do for a living…?" Summer asked trying to remember his name.

"Seth Cohen, my name is Seth" he joked

"What do you do for a living Cohen" Summer said that sticking in her mind more then Seth.

"My name is Seth, Cohen is my last name" he said

"I know, but Seth is boring I like Cohen better" Summer said shrugging her shoulders

"I'm sure my parent appreciate that" he said sarcastically

"Are you going to tell me what you do for a living or not?" Summer said annoyed

"Wow, aggressive are we." Seth joked but when Summer just glared at him her became serious "I draw comics" he said embarrassed

Summer quickly softened up her gaze.

"Well now that I just gave you every reason you will ever need or want to eliminate me it was really great meeting you" Seth said

Summer smiled at him "Well as dorky as that is I doubt it will get you eliminated"

Seth smiled at her as his eyes brightened up. "Really?" he asked

Summer giggled at him and shook her head yes, before a producer walked over to them.

"Okay Sum time to go make your decision." he said

Summer shook her head and both her and Seth stood up. "Good luck" Seth said before walking away. Summer watched him walk away before she made her way back into the house and up to her master bedroom suite. There was a wall full of clapperboards (the black and white things they snap before every shot) were hanging up each with a name and picture on them. It took her 5 minutes to make up her mind and 20 minutes to get changed before she was called downstairs to the elimination room. There were couches and stools set up for the guys as she stood in front of them all. Her bodyguard who she had never met before stood next to her flipping the makers as she announced the name. Those who she did not call clapperboards got clapped shut and she was supposed to say "Your shot at Summer lovin' is over" She thought this was the cheesiest thing ever, but she somehow was convinced that every dating show had there own saying and hers should be no different.

"Well it was great getting to know all of you but unfortunallty 4 of you have to go home tonight. The first person I want to ask to stay is… Zach" Summer said as he got up and took his maker, then hugged Summer and sat back down.

"The next guy is… Paul"

"Mark"

"Adam"

"Daniel"

"Noah"

"Eric"

"Jason"

"Nick"

"Andrew"

"Neil"

"Josh"

"Sean"

"Andy"

"David"

"Finally Cohen would you come get your marker" Summer said watching his face light up in surprise and relief. She smiled a little to herself at how dork he truly was.

"Jordan, Matt, John and Joel I'm sorry, but your chance of summer lovin' is over" Summer said sadly

Matt yelled "Fuck you" before he stormed off the other three gave Summer a hug before leaving quietly.

"To the rest of you go find a bed and get some ret tomorrow there is another challenge and 2 more guys will be going home" Summer said before walking out of the room and going upstairs to her master suite. Steve and Frankie both following.

"Great first day" Frankie said as they walked in the room.

"Yeah, that Matt guy was a good one for ratings, but oh well" Steve said

"Now all we need is for you to do you interview for the day and then you can go to bed" Steve said

Summer groaned a little completely exhausted already.

"I know it sucks, but it has to be done now" Steve said apologetically

"Finee" Summer said before sitting down in the chair.

"Great we will send in Ashley she is responsible for asking you the questions" Frankie said before they exited the room. Summer quickly changed into her PJ bottoms knowing that they would only do a head shot for the interviews. As she got settled in her chair once again Ashley walked in.

"Hello Miss. Roberts" she said as she sat down in her chair across from Summer.

"Please call me Summer" Summer said friendly

"Okay Summer, are you ready?"

Summer nodded her head "As ready as I will be"

Ashley smiled at her before hitting the record button on the camera already set up.

"What was your first reaction when you saw all the guys?" Ashley asked

"Most of them looked like the type of guy I have always fallen for with the handful that were not really my type, but cute none the less."

Ashley smiled and nodded "Tell me what you remember from the challenge"

"All I remember is watching the Cohen guy fall all over himself while the rest of them breezed through it"

Ashley nodded her head "What dates stand out in your mind the most?"

"Zach's, Cohen's Matt's and Paul's"

"For what reasons?"

"All different reasons Zach has the looks but he actually has a personality"

"Seth he has this dorky charm to him"

"Matt probably has the best body I have ever seen"

"And Paul is just really sweet"

Ashley nodded her head "So, why give Seth the last clapperboard?"

"To keep him guessing and to make him sweat it out" Summer said playfully

Ashley smiled at her. "Okay well I think we can go off that for now" she said while getting up

"Thanks" Summer said getting up herself

"See you tomorrow" Ashley said before exiting the room.

Summer then changed her top and got ready for bed before crawling into bed and drifting to sleep.

--

Meanwhile after each guy got a bed he had to go through the interview process. They had two different interviewers they were required to see at least one of them after everyday. Seth was one of the last ones to go in.

"Hi" he said while sitting down.

"Hi my name is Alex and I am just gunna ask you a few questions about your thoughts about things that happened"

Seth shook his head showing he understood "Sounds good"

"Good, what made you choose to be on a reality dating show?"

"Wow, you people really want to embarrass me… um my over bearing mother knows the producers cousin and is worried I will never find true love" Seth replied

Alex nodded her head 'Okay, what was your first reaction when Summer walked out?"

"Wow, I was speechless really, pictures really don't do her beauty justice" Alex smiled at him.

"What do you think about the other guys?"

"I don't really think I have much in common with any of them" Seth said

"Tell me about your time with Summer"

"It was simple conversation, I'm sure it was nothing special" Seth said shrugging his shoulders.

"It had to be something she kept you" Alex said raising an eyebrow"

"I think she got me confused with someone else, it was simple luck that I am still here" Seth joked

Alex laughed at him "Okay that will be good enough for now"

Seth shook her hand before getting up "Thanks" he then left the room and went and changed for bed, while the rest of the guys were downstairs taking full advantage to the open bar.

_Authors Note:_

_This is my newest idea to SS. I don't think the other chapters will be this long, but who knows. Review Please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Summer woke up the next day to a knock on her bedroom door. She stretched out and then slowly sat up. Once she pulled herself to the door and opened it just far enough to stick her head through the opening.

"Yeah" she said grumpily, she wasn't really a morning person

"Summy time to get up" Frankie said cheerfully

Summer rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face. She wiped away the sleep dust from her eyes while making her way to the bathroom. She turned on the water setting the perfect temperature before getting in the shower. Considering she was still tired she took a longer shower than normal. After she was done she shut off the water and quickly wrapped a towel around her taking another one to dry off her hair. She walked into her closet that somebody had set up for her yesterday while she was talking to the guys. As she slid on a summer dress that went just above her knees as she was about to pick out her shoes she heard her cell phone ring. She ran back into the room and flipped it open.

"Hey Coop" she said flustered

"Hey, you okay?" Marissa asked confused

"Yeah, fine" Summer replied making her way back to her closet.

"So…" Marissa said after a moments pause

"They are all cute, some of them are the typical meat heads, but there are a few that I actually like" She replied honestly

"That is awesome" Marissa said excited

Summer smiled into the phone. "Yeah, how did drinks go last night?"

Marissa couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face "He's not much of a talker, but I don't know I feel something"

"The same something you felt with Luke, Adrian, Patrick or Kevin" Summer teased

Marissa scoffed at her friend 'No, this is different. I don't know how to explain it really"

Summer nodded her head, she knew Marissa couldn't see her, but she also knew that if she said something Marissa would know that Summer didn't believe her.

"Well I just wanted to see how it's going" Marissa said

"Thanks Coop talk to you later" Summer said

"Bye" Marissa said before hanging up the phone.

Summer shut her phone and set it down before slipping on a pair of simple black flip flops. There was another knock at the door, this time Summer was quicker to open it and she opened it all the way.

"Hey Steve" she said brightly

"Good Morning sunshine" he said walking into the room.

Once he was in the room she shut the door. "So, what's up?" she asked curiously

"Well just going over today's agenda with you. So the boys have gotten the script of the day. They have 30 minutes to get ready and then they will meet you out back for the next challenge. Today you're a lucky one Sum they are going to be in two teams and there will be a marathon. Each team will get a date, but what you do on the date is what is decided. Your bodyguard will be drawing the names out of a hat to choose teams."

Summer nodded her head "Sounds like a full day" she said already feeling the stress.

"Don't worry sweetie, you will get through this only 29 more days" Steve said trying to cheer her up

She gave him a thankful smile before excusing herself to the balcony.

--

Seth woke up earlier then all the other guys. He got up quietly and made his way downstairs then making a fresh pot of coffee before getting a bagel. Once he had his breakfast he went and sat outside. As much as he hated the fact there was no real weather in California his favorite part of the day was the morning and sunset. It was always so peaceful. So he watched the sunrise. Midway through he heard someone else in the kitchen, he turned to look to see who it was.

"Oh…hey…umm sorry I forgot your name" Seth said honestly as the guy came out with a cup of coffee and sat next to Seth.

"Zach"

"Oh right, sorry about that. I'm not really good with names"

Zach nodded his head "Yeah, most people aren't"

Seth took another sip of his coffee.

"So, what brings you here?" Zach asked

"My mom" Seth said then inwardly wincing at how lame that sounded

Zach laughed a little and Seth thought for sure he was about to be picked on. "Don't feel bad I am here of a dare from one of my buddies"

Seth looked at him shocked. "Wow"

"Yeah, lame I know but don't tell the other guys" Zach said

Seth shook his head in agreement "Same goes for me. Hell most of them already hate me"

"Yeah, most of them are just here hoping to get there 15 minutes"

Seth shrugged his shoulders then he saw the bodyguard walk into the kitchen and set down a tray with something on it. He pointed it out to Zach. The bodyguard waved at them before walking away not saying another word. They both got up and walked over to the tray he left behind. Seth picked it up.

"I think this is supposed to be the thing that tells us what we are doing today"

Zach nodded his head in agreement "Well… Read it"

Seth flipped through the pages "It says we need to be ready to go in 30 minutes. Wear something you would work out in"

Zach emptied the rest of his coffee into the sink. "Well then let's get ready" he said while setting down his cup. Seth followed his lead. Once they were upstairs Seth went to his bag and pulled out some track suite pants and a t-shirt then went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower before the other guys came in the bathroom. He was dressed and ready to go 10 minutes after receiving the note. He went back downstairs to stay out of the way and sat outside once again. He was watching as guys from the crew set up for whatever the challenge was, from what he could tell he was going to make a fool out of himself once again. His attention shift however when two doors from the other side of the house opened and Summer walked out with the producer guy. He was deep in a one sided conversation. Summer looked over at Seth and he gave a quick smile and wave. He was shocked when he noticed her blush. This went unnoticed by the producer who lead Summer to her spot then walked away. Seth looked around not seeing anybody he got up and made his way over to Summer.

"Hey" he said shyly once he got closer

"I'm sure you're not supposed to be talking to me right now" Summer said scanning the backyard for anybody, but was confused when there was nobody. "But I guess nobody will notice"

Seth nodded his head. "I can leave you alone if you want" he said lowering his head a little as he said this

Summer felt guilty for hurting him "No, its fine I just didn't want you to get in trouble that's all" she said somewhat desperately

"Thanks" he said giving her a small smile, but it was enough to show his dimples.

Summer felt the butterflies again when he did this. Before either one of them could say anything a crew member came out of the house.

"Hey Sam get away from her" he yelled

Seth rolled his eyes not even bothering to correct him knowing he probably did it on purpose.

He gave her a quick wave good bye before walking back towards the house.

Summer watched him walk away a million different thoughts running through her head. Before she could get a grip on any of them the guys came outside.

She smiled as they all began to cheer once again. This was something that annoyed her, but she had to act like she enjoyed it so she gave them all a fake smile. After letting them continue she was thankful when it died out.

"Good morning" Summer said sweetly "You all made it through last night, but that was the easy part so now today challenge is a marathon. Teams will be chosen randomly, each player must complete one challenge during the marathon. Each team gets a date but what the date is and how long it is depends on the winning team. So let's pick the teams!" Summer said excitedly

Her bodyguard then stuck his hand into a container holding all the names. As he drew each name they were assigned a color. After finally drawing the teams they were as such.

Red

1. Nick

2. Josh

3. Seth

4. Andy

5. Neil

6. Adam

7. David

8. Zach

Blue

1. Eric

2. Jason

3. Andrew

4. Daniel

5. Mark

6. Paul

7. Sean

8. Noah

"Okay so now that you have the teams, here is what you have to do. Two guys start with the three legged race, they tag the next guy who has to skateboard around the track we have set up. The next guy eats the pie, then he tags the next there is the rope climb where you have to climb to the top and ring the bell signaling for the next guy who will be in the pool, he then has to swim the length of the pool and back the last two guys have a balloon toss after every time they throw the balloon each take a step back and the team who keeps the balloon going the longest wins" Summer said as the cameras went over every part of the course.

"You have 5 minutes to picks who is going to be at what station. Good Luck"

They guys all began to volunteer for teams.

"I was on the water polo team in high school I will be in the pool." Zach said as his team huddled up

"Okay good, I will take the three legged race my family does one every year at the reunion" Andy said

"I'll join you" David said as they both walked away to get in there place.

"I am good with hand eye coordination so I will take the balloon toss" Nick said confidently

"I will take the pie eating contest" Neil offered

"Waite what is he gunna do?" Josh asked pointing to Seth

One of the guys groaned "Maybe he should do the pie eating thing" Nick said

"Actually I can skateboard" Seth said annoyed

They all stopped and stared at him "Really?" Zach asked

Seth shook his head "Okay then he will do the skateboard" Zach said

"Neil you got the pie eating contest"

"I will take the rope climb" Josh said glaring at Seth.

"That leaves Adam in the balloon toss"

Adam nodded his head and they all broke apart. They all got in there places.

Summer scanned over everyone. "Okay when you hear me blow the horn you start"

BEEEP

They were off It was Andy and David for the red team with Andrew and Noah on the blue. They were pretty much neck and neck, but Andrew and Noah tagged Sean there skateboarder seconds before Andy and David got to Seth. Sean used to skateboard when he was a kid, was not struggling to control the bored around the many objects in his way. He kept falling down; this gave Seth his chance as he took the lead for the red team and tagged Neil. Neil quickly began to eat at the pie with his hands tied behind his back. Everyone on the blue team was yelling at Sean who got to Paul by the time Neil was half way done. After a couple more moments Neil was up slapping Josh's hand. Instantly Josh began to climb the rope, but he kept slipping and falling not after getting ¾ of the way up. Now the blue team was catching up as Mark got tagged and climbed the rope effortlessly and rang the bell. Jason who was in the pool waiting instantly took off and a couple of seconds later Josh rang his bell and Zach took off. Although Jason was a fast swimmer Zach seemed to whisk through the water as if he were a fish not only did he catch up to Jason he passed him and tagged his tagged Nick and Adam who grabbed a water balloon and began to pass it back and forth slowly. Jason tagged Daniel and Eric only seconds later who began to pass the balloon as well. Now it was no longer about how fast you could go but how long. Each team passed the balloon slowly and carefully. Nick through the balloon to Adam but it was a little to high. Everyone on the red team closed there eyes not wanting to see there shot of victory explode, but when Adam picked up the balloon which was still in one piece they all cheered. This caught Eric's attention as he turned for a moment to see what was going on, the same time Daniel through the balloon instantly yelling Eric's name at the same time. Eric panicked and turned his attention back to the game but it was too late the balloon hit his chest and fell to the ground popping instantly. The blue team groaned all disappointed and the red team cheered.

Summer who was clapping. "Nice job all of you. So now red team you get a very special dinner with me and blue team you only get desert. Red team go get ready and meet me downstairs" with that Summer got out of her chair and walked back into the house.

As the guys walked into the house "You were pretty fast out there" Seth said to Zach as he caught up to him.

"Yeah, everyone says I am part fish" he joked

"I can tell" Seth replied

"You move pretty well on the bored" Zach commented after a moment of silence

"Yeah, my parents were too cheap when I was in high school to get me a car, so it was the only way I could get around" Seth joked

Zach laughed at him "Nice"

Seth nodded his head "I am gunna go make a quick call before the big date"

Zach hit Seth's back what he thought was lightly, but from the look on Seth's face it must have been harder then he thought.

"Sorry man" he said

Seth just tried shaking it off "Don't worry about it" he said before going into a secluded room and dailing his brother's number.

"Hello Newport Group how may I direct your call?" a friendly voice said

"Hey Nancy can I speak to Ryan?" he asked

"I will put you through Mr. Cohen"

"Thanks" Seth waited as the phone rang again

"Ryan Atwood speaking" Ryan said formally

"Hey bro, miss me yet?" Seth asked cheerfully

"Hey, what did she already send you home?" Ryan joked

"Surprisingly no, dud it's weird though. I mean she is so beautiful and she is smart and funny." Seth said as if he was a teenage girl

"Dude, you sound gay" Ryan tried joking again

"You know I am the funny one, but why are you in such a great mood?" Seth asked curiously

"I met a girl" Ryan said

"What? Who? When?" Seth asked

"Her name is Marissa Cooper, she wants us to build her a house in Newport for her and I met with her the other day then we went out for drinks."

"Wow, Congrats" Seth said amazed

"Thanks" Ryan said smiling

"Look, I have to go but I was just calling to say hey, tell mom, dad and Soph that I say hi" Seth said

"Will do, bye" Ryan said as they both hung up the phone. Seth walked out of the room and made his way upstairs to get ready.

--

Summer went upstairs to her room to get ready. She was actually nervous about this date, because not only was Seth going but Zach as well. They were the two guys she connected with the best. She took another shower this time blow drying her hair and applying make-up. She then went to her closet and looked around for something to wear, nothing seemed to be right. She wanted something that would make there jaws drop. Suddenly she saw her little black dress. She wanted to save it for different night, but tonight seemed to be the perfect night. She pulled it out of the closet and put it on. It hugged her body perfectly considering she had it altered for her. It showed just enough cleavage and leg that made her look sexy but not trampy. She had to admit she looked good. She topped it off with a pair of simple diamond earrings and a diamond necklace that her father had gotten her. She smiled in the mirror and then grabbed a purse throwing in some lipstick and her cell phone out of habit and making her way downstairs.

--

The guys from the red team were all standing there waiting and once Summer walked into view they were all silenced starring at her. She scanned them all over they were all dressed up in black pants with a button up shirt. There were 3 guys who had a suite jacket on as well, but there was no doubt they all looked good. She walked down the stairs as the all stared at her. She looked each of the expressions some of the guys looked as if she was piece of meat, but a two really stood out to her. Seth and Zach both stared at her as if she was the eight world wonder.

"Well let's go" she said excited as she took Zach's arm considering he was holding it for her. Many of the guys shot him a dirty look as they got into the stretch limo that was waiting. Seth pretty much the farthest seat away from Summer as all the other guys fought to get her attention he sat there in his own little world starring out the window. Summer watched him out of the corner of her eye. Zach was sitting right night to her and being the perfect gentleman. Once the limo stopped they all got out of the car and somehow Seth again got the farthest seat away from Summer as they sat down for dinner. He sighed figuring she didn't notice him anyways and looking over his menu. After they got there drinks and ordered there food Summer continued to mingle with all the other guys. Once the food arrived they ate in relative silence and Seth who hadn't really said anything the whole night was one of the first to get done. Summer who wasn't all that hungry decided that she would use this to get some alone time with him.

"Well before we leave I want to have some one on one time with some of you the first up is Cohen" she said getting surprised reaction from everyone. She gave them a small smile while getting up. Seth followed her lead. She took him to secluded room as the sat down at a candle lit table.

"You look amazing tonight" Seth said still astonished by how good she looked

Summer blushed a little "Thanks" he gave he a lopsided grin.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked giggling

"You're blushing" Seth answered

"So" Summer said trying to play it off

"Sorry" Seth mumbled a smile still on his face

They sat there in a comfortable silence. "So, I know you work with comics, tell me more about you Cohen"

"Umm… I grew up in Newport Beach here in California, I have always hated the weather and people here I got away for a little while when I went to RISD college on the east coast where I majored in graphic design. I also met the only girl I ever loved besides family. She went to Brown her name was Anna, she was pretty much the female version of me and well there was just no real connection. Were still friends now, but I'm sure I shouldn't tell you this because it sounds weird but I swear its not and"

"Cohen" Summer said stopping his ramble

"Yeah" he said clueless

"You're rambling"

"Oh" he said embarrassed

Summer laughed "Now who's embarrassed" she teased

Seth smiled a little "So" he mocked

Summer just laughed at him and hit his arm playfully, however quickly regretted it when he winced in pain.

"Sorry" she said while rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Wow, you pack a big punch for someone who is so small" Seth joked

Summer nodded her head "I have rage issues" she said shyly

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" he said giving her a cute grin

Summer smiled back at him and before she really had time to think about what she was doing she was leaning closer to him. She couldn't really understand what her mind was thinking when she was around him. It was like her two sides were not working together. Before she reached his lips she quickly turned her face and gave him a small peck on the cheek. As she pulled away she looked down not wanting to see his expression.

When Seth noticed Summer slowly leaning towards him it was like the world stopped he closed his eyes and began to move towards her as well. Just as he thought that his life would be turned upside down he felt Summers lips connect with his cheek rather than his own. He tried to hide his disappointment, but was sure he was failing miserably.

"Thanks" he whispered

She then locked eyes with him. She was amazed by him. Most guys would have been too humiliated to even speak to her. Not Seth though he didn't hide the fact that he was disappointed, but he didn't try to make her feel worse for it. She gave him a thankful smile.

The producer who was ecstatic for the almost kiss quickly interrupted them. "Sum you have 7 other guys waiting for you" he reminded her

"Well I guess that means I have to get back huh?" She said somewhat disappointed

Seth nodded his head in agreement "Wouldn't want to leave them waiting" he replied

Summers got up and lead the way back to the table then taking Josh away with her.

Seth sat back down at the table he was now sitting next to Zach.

"So how did it go?" Zach asked curiously

"Okay" Seth said shrugging his shoulder deciding not to say anything more

Zach caught on to this and turned his attention to the guy on the other side of him.

--

Summer took Josh to the same room she was just at with Seth. They sat down and Josh instantly put his arm around Summer and pulled her closer. Something she was visibly not comfortable with as she moved away a little.

"You okay?" Josh asked disappointed

"Fine" Summer said shortly

"Okayy" Josh said confused

"So I know that you are a finacal planner tell me more about you" Summer said hoping to spark conversation.

"What else do you want to know?" he asked

Summer decided to hide her disappointment. "Where did you go to college?" she asked lamely

"University Of Michigan" he said

"Okay" Summer said not really sure what to say now.

They both just sat there uncomfortable with the silence. Out of no where Josh slowly leaned down and connected his lips with Summers. She was instantly take aback and shoved him away and slapped him.

"What the hell was that?" she asked mad

"A kiss" he stated obviously

"I know that smartass, but why?" she said rolling her eyes

"Why not?" he asked annoyed

"I barely know you" Sumer answer just as annoyed

"So, God old fashion much" he said before getting up

Summer quickly lost her temper and pulled him back down.

"Don't walk away from me you ass hat. NO I'm not old fashion, but when there are 15 better choices to kiss I don't want to waste my time with a weak and pathetic asshat like you" she said before getting up and storming off. She walked past the table not looking at any of the other guys saying a very stern "Let's go" as she did so. They were all confused; Josh came out of the room.

"That bitch is crazy" he said to the expecting group of guys

"Dude, watch it" Zach warned not liking how Josh referred to Summer.

"Aww look Mr. Kissass is a hero too" Josh joked to one of the other guys who just smiled nervously not really wanting to be a part of this.

"Just because I have respect for women doest make me anything more than a man" Zach said defending himself

"What would I be then?" Josh asked stepping closer

"A pig" Zach said taking a step closer to Josh as well.

Josh with no warning connected his fist to Zach face causing Zach to fall back at Seth who reacted quickly and caught his balance for the both of them. Then pulled Zach up with all the strength he had. Once Zach was on his own two feet he replied by punching Josh back. Josh went to swing back but a third party stepped in.

"Guys not here" he said looking back and forth between them.

Zach shook his head "Let's just go" he said walking away from Josh the other guys slowly following.

They all got in the limo however there was no sign of Summer. They all grew worried, until the driver reassured them that she had to go meet the other guys for there date now. Once they were back at the house Zach cleaned himself up considering his lip was bleeding a little bit. After that he and Seth were sitting out by the pool both drinking a beer.

--

Summer was stopped as she went to climb into the limo.

"Actually, you still have to meet the other 8 guys for desert" Steve said as he caught up with her.

"Oh yeah" she said calming down

"You okay?" he asked worried

"Fine" she said waving him off

Steve nodded his head "That is your car" he said pointing to a Bentley with a driver standing near by waiting.

"Thanks" she said before walking away and climbing into the backseat.

As they drove to the next destination Summer slowly clamed herself down and by the time she arrived she was completely cooled off. She got out the car and was greeted by the other 8 guys whose jaws dropped just like the 8 before them. They all took turns to give her a quick hug before she led the way inside. They all sat down and ordered.

"So how does it feel to be the losers?" she asked playfully

Some of them smiled others looked annoyed as if they could not take losing.

There orders arrived quickly.

"So, how was your other date?" Sean asked curiously

"Good for the most part" Summer replied honestly

"Oh and for the rest of it?" he asked

"Let's just say I have already decided on one guy who will be going home" She said dismissively

This caused all the guys to smile relived that it lessened there chances somewhat.

After Summer was done she looked around the guys and stood up. "Why don't we get to know each other better Andrew" she said while grabbing his hand leading him away from the group.

They sat down and Andrew smiled at Summer. "You look amazing tonight" he said

Summer gave him a small smile "Thanks" she muttered

"Welcome" he replied still smiling at her.

"So tell me more about you" she said breaking the tension that was starting to form

"Well I am the middle of 3 kids and the only boy. I played basketball, football and ran track in high school. Went to Kennesaw University in Georgia. After I was done there I went to work" he said

Summer nodded her head

"What about you?" he asked

"Well I went to UCLA originally for fashion, but fell in love with acting and now I am here" she answered

"We should get back" she said after a moments pause

Andrew nodded shook his head in agreement and got up leading the way back to the table. Once they got back Summer looked around "Okay Eric, your turn" She said.

Eric got up quickly knocking something over on the table. His face went red with embarrassment as he pushed his chair in and walked over to Summer. She watched a little nervous as he fumbled with everything.

"Let's go" she said skeptically

He gave her a nervous smile as they walked away. Once they were in the room Eric pulled out the chair for Summer.

"Your so sweet" Summer said as she sat down.

"Thanks" Eric said

"Are you okay?" Summer asked considering her was extremely pale

"Yeah, just really really nervous" he said stammering as he said it

Summer gave him a warm smile "Don't worry about it, I am a normal person" she said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah" he said laughing a little

"What is that supposed to mean?" Summer asked raising an eyebrow

"No normal person looks like you" he said looking scared

Summer smiled at him "Thank you" she said

He nodded his head "So, umm I know when they asked you about your other date earlier you were kinda short about it, but umm now that it's just you and me if you need someone to talk to I can keep a secret." Eric said gaining some confidence

"That is really sweet of you, but it will all be okay considering I am sending two people home tonight"

He nodded his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Huh two people" he voice shaking as he lost all his confidence.

Summer laughed at him a little before regain her composure "Sorry, but its safe to say you should be okay"

He smiled at her "Thanks" he said taking a deep breath

"Just promise me that you will like no freak out anymore" she said

He nodded his head "I will do my best"

"Good now lets go I have a decision to make tonight" Summer said while getting up.

Eric got up and followed her as they all left. The guys getting in the limo, Summer getting in the Bentley. As she rode back to the house she began thinking about her decision she had to make. When she got the house she was lead to her room and left alone after being told she only had 30 minutes to make her decision"

She began looking over the pictures and after 5 minutes she made up her mind and used the rest of the time to get changed. She made her way to the elimination room. The guys were all standing there waiting she walked over and stood in her stop that the producers had marked.

"So tonight two of you are going home" she said and then paused

"First off I would like to say that you all did great today in the marathon and I enjoyed the time I got to spend with you. So first I would like Cohen to come up here."

Seth heart stopped when he heard her say his name and his jaw along with a couple of the other guys jaw dropped. Zach patted him on the back before pushing him towards Summer. Seth walked up to Summer and smiled at her. She hugged him before he went back to his spot.

"Next Eric would you come up here"

His reaction mirrored Seth's to some degree.

"Andy"

"Paul"

"Zach"

"Mark"

"Nick"

"Jason"

"Andrew"

"Sean"

"Neil"

"Will the last four guys please come up here?"

They all stepped out of there spot and stood up in front of Summer in a line.

"I feel like this is a firing squad" she joked

Nobody laughed

"Sorry, bad joke" She said then scanned the four guys in front of her.

"Three of you are up here because I didn't really remember you and one of you is up here because I remembered you too well" She said while glancing at Josh who just rolled his eyes.

"Adam, when I saw your picture I couldn't remember much about you. Your safe this week, but you need to step it up otherwise you might not be as lucky" she said

He shook his head "I will I promise" he walked back to his spot letting out a deep breath and relaxing a little bit.

"Noah, I remembered that you had one of the sexiest pair of eyes that I have ever seen so that is why you are here. Just like Sean, step it up or start packing now"

He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug before going back to his spot.

The two guys stood there Josh looked as if he had been expecting it as he laughed as he flipped the bird to Summer "Keep you dorks and losers. Obviously you're not ready for a real man" he said as he stormed out of the room.

Some of the guys began laughing at him while Summer quickly lost her temper "Maybe, if you could actually kiss you wouldn't be going home" she yelled at him causing the rest of the guys to laugh as Summer had an evil smirk on her face. Her expression changed when she locked eyes with David who looked taken aback and hurt.

"I am sorry David" Summer said quickly taking him into a hug.

"When I looked through everyone's picture I couldn't even remember even meeting you which means that we just don't have a connection so I don't want to waste your time or mine"

He nodded his head in agreement "It was great spending with all of you" he said turning around and waving to the guys then turning back to Summer and giving her a sad smile before walking out of the room.

"Okay so you are all safe for the night, but tomorrow is a new day and a new challenge" Summer said then walked off.

As Summer got to her room she was reminded of the stupid interview process that she had to go through after everyday.

"Hey" Summer said trying to hide that she was annoyed

"Don't worry it shouldn't take too long" Ashley tried reassuring her

Summer sat down in the chair "Shoot"

"First off lets talk about Josh"

Summer let out a deep sigh "What is there to say, I mean the guy was a total ass who just thought he was gunna get laid"

Ashley nodded her head "Do you think any other guys are like that?"

"I have a few that I am cautious about, but until they give me a reason to doubt them I don't see why I should"

"So Eric seemed to be a little star struck does that worry you?"

"Somewhat, I mean I'm sure he can get over it with me, but what happens when I take him to a premiere or award show and he makes a fool of not only himself but me as well"

"So, a guy who doesn't get star struck and can handle the spotlight is important to you?"

"It's not the most important thing but it defiantly helps. I mean this is my job"

Ashley wrote something down.

"Is there any guy you seem to be making a really strong connection with?"

"There are a couple, but we wont know who I make the strongest connection with until the end"

Ashley then said he good byes before leaving Summer alone. Summer then got up from her chair and got ready for bed. She crawled into bed with the lamp still on as she stared at the wall with the guys pictures. She began glancing through them, but stopped when she got to Seth's and just stared for a moment before shutting off her lamp and going to sleep.

--

"Okay just remember guys you all have to do your interview for the day" the producer reminded as they began to break apart. Seth was one of the first in the room as he waited for another guy to finish. As the guy came out he bumped shoulders with Seth glaring at him in the process.

"Something's never change" Seth mumbled as he walked into the room sitting across from Alex.

"Hey" she said cheerfully "Finally someone who can express complex thoughts" she joked

Seth gave her a smile at this joke 'Yeah, well I am honored"

Alex was still smiling as she began recording. "You had a one on one date with Summer how did it go?"

"I am still amazed that I got the one on one time, or that I am even here. I don't really see how I am Summer's type, but as long as she keeps me I will keep trying."

"So you don't think you are going to win?"

Seth thought about this for a moment "I came here not expecting to last one night especially when I saw the other guys. Just seems like her type is something different"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean you have a chance, sometimes you don't always fall who for the kind of guy you think you would" Alex said

Seth thought about it for a moment "I guess" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"What were your thoughts about Josh?" Alex asked to change the subject.

"Really ,I think it's time for these guys to grow up, obviously we are not all going to win and slowly all but one is getting sent home. So why they throw a tantrum is beyond me"

Alex was impressed by this answer and Seth could tell by her facial expression.

"Well I think that is all for now, you should go enjoy your night" Seth thanked her before getting up and going up to his room and pulling his new Spiderman out from it's hiding spot and began reading it.

"Is that the new Spiderman?" Zach asked as he walked into Seth's room

Seth quickly tried hiding it causing Zach to laugh.

"It's okay your secret is safe with me" Zach said as he sat down on one of the other beds.

Seth relaxed a little bit. "Thanks" he sighed

"How's it going?" Zach asked after a moment of silence

"Okay, I guess" Seth replied "You?"

"Same" Zach said

"So, what other comics do you read?"

"Mainly the classics Spiderman, Superman, Batman you know"

"Very cool" Zach replied

"Wait, do you read comics?" Seth asked

Zach laughed a little "Yeah"

"Who's your favorite?"

Zach thought about it for a moment "I would have to say Spiderman"

"Are you kidding me?" Seth asked stunned

"Who's yours" Zach asked

"Superman" Seth replied

Zach snorted out a laugh "Figures"

Seth just rolled his eyes "What is wrong with Superman?"

"What's wrong with Spiderman?" Zach asked

"He is very limited" Seth answered

"How so?"

"Well he can only swing from place to place where as Superman can fly wherever whenever"

"So"

"Hey dude your on my bed" a third voice said as he walked in the room obviously intoxicated

"Sorry…man" Zach said as he watched the guy stumble into the room. He couldn't remember the guys name.

"See you tomorrow Seth" Zach said before leaving.

Seth glanced at the clock across the room from his bed and was shocked when he realized it was almost 1 in the morning. He then got ready for bed as he climbed back into his bed he heard his roommate begin to throw up and just hoped that it wasn't on his things as he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth woke up the sounds of another guy emptying his stomach. He couldn't help but laugh to himself as he slowly got out of bed. He stretched out with a smile still on his face. He went downstairs to get some coffee and was surprised when Andrew was already downstairs sipping on some coffee looking pale.

"Rough night?" Seth asked while pouring his own coffee

Andrew simply nodded his head in reply. Seth who hadn't stopped smiling yet sat down across from Andrew taking a drink of his coffee.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Andrew asked annoyed

Seth shrugged his shoulders "Don't know" he lied. Really he had probably the best dream of his life last night. He dreamt that Summer chose him and they got married and had a little girl with her eyes and his hair.

Andrew just eyed him suspiciously before getting up and walking away. As he was leaving the kitchen Zach entered. "That guy is weird" he mumbled to Zach as they passed. Zach choose to ignore this.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Zach stopped pouring his coffee and stared at Seth. "You're in a good mood"

"Yeah, good night sleep"

"Uh huh" Zach said while sitting down.

Seth just laughed a little "So what do you think the challenge is going to be today?"

"I don't know"

Seth got up bored with Zach's company "I'm going to make a call"

Zach didn't say anything as Seth walked away and into the empty room. He sat down and dialed his parent's number. He waited as the phone rang and his smile grew when his sister's voice echoed through the phone.

"Hello" She said cheerfully

"Hey Soph miss me yet?"

Sophie squealed in the phone causing Seth to pull the phone away from his ear and laugh and both Sandy and Kirsten to jump and come to see what was wrong.

"Seth's on the phone" she announced then watched them relax.

"Is she pretty? Did you get me and autograph? Is she nice? Do you like her?"

"Whoa, Soph slow down to answer your questions Yes, no, yes and yes"

"Really you like her?" Sophie asked

Seth nodded his head "Yeah I do"

"He likes her" Kirsten said excited

"Yeah and he thinks she is pretty"

Both adults were now beaming "Tell him that we love him" Kirsten said

"I love them too" Seth said before Sophie said anything

"He loves you too" Sophie said

"So what have you had to do?"

"I can't say"

Sophie groaned "What can you tell me?"

"That I love you"

Sophie rolled her eyes and handed the phone to Kirsten "He's being dumb" she said while walking away

"What did you say to your sister?"

"That I love her" Seth said while laughing a little

"You're in a good mood" Kirsten said noticing the very chipper tone his voice

"Yeah I had a good night sleep last night"

Kirsten smiled knowing that her son was falling for Summer.

"You're okay though?"

"I'm fine, but I have to go they are about to tell us what our next challenge is"

"Bye sweetie love you" Kirsten said

"Love you all too" Seth then hung up the phone and went out where all the other guys were standing as one of them read the challenge out loud.

"They say it's a one in a million chance somebody actually becomes an actress so obviously I am a lucky woman and I want a lucky man. So today I want to see who the luckiest one here is"

They guys all looked around confused

"Be ready in 30 minutes in whatever your comfortable in" the guy finished reading

Seth wasted no time hearing what else they were going to say and he went upstairs to get ready.

--

Summer woke up with a smile on her face and someone knocking on her door. She yelled for them to come in as she climbed out of bed.

"Wow, someone is cheerful" Frankie said disappointed and surprised

"Yeah, well I had a good nights sleep"

"Okay, I just came to make sure your up and ready in 30"

Summer nodded her head "Got it"

Once Sumer was alone again she went and took a shower. Then when she was done drying herself off and looking through her clothes trying to pick something out. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hey Sum"

"You used your called id" Summer joked

Marissa smile grew "Yeah well considering everyone else thinks I'm sick today I knew it was you""Why does everyone think your sick?" Summer asked confused

"I called in sick to spend the day with Ryan"

"The guy you met for drinks?"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"I know, he's in the shower right now"

"Nice Coop"

"Yeah so how's it going?"

"I really don't like elimination and the stupid interviews at the end of the day, but Coop there's one guy I can't get off my mind"

"Yeah, what's his name?"

"I can't tell you that, but I don't even know what it is about him but every time I get around him I get butterflies and then the other day we almost kissed but at the last minute I freaked out and kissed his cheek"

"Well change that today"

"Yeah, I'm hoping he wins today so we have a one on one date"

Marissa smiled at her best friend "Sum I gotta go Ryan's out of the shower"

"Kay bye" Summer closed her cell phone and grabbed some jeans and a shirt then got dressed.

Summer went downstairs into the room that was set up like a Las Vegas casino

She stood on her mark and was given a mic pack. They got the mic pack on just in time. The doors flew open and the guys flooded into the room.

"Hello, well as you all know I am a very lucky girl and I like my guy to have the same amount of luck so today you are all going to push your luck in my casino. Who ever has the most money at the end will get a one on one dater with me while the rest have to share. You will all start off with 1,000 and have 1 hour"

They were all handed 1,000 dollars in chips while she made this speech. After waiting another moment.

"Go for it" Summer shouted many of the guys ran off in a direction. Seth went and sat down at the crowded Blackjack table. Summer who was going around playing the games as well stopped at the Craps table. Seth noticed her out of the corner of his eye and he also noticed the other guys were all too involved with winning. So after he finished the current hand he got up and walked over to the craps table.

"Somehow you are actually alone right now" Seth said as he stood next to her

She looked at him and chose not to comment "Blow on these"

Seth looked at her for a moment then softly blew on the dice she was holding out. Summer then rolled them a seven. She bounced up and down clapping her hands causing some of the guys to shift there attention. Many of them were pissed when Summer quickly hugged Seth then pulled away picking up the dice.

"Blow" she commanded

Seth didn't hesitate this time and blew on the dice rolling another 7.

"You must be my good luck charm" Summer flirted

Seth couldn't stop his smile from growing. "Maybe I'm just lucky" he replied

Summer locked eyes with him and had to fight every urge to attack him with her lips. She really couldn't explain that why every time she looked into his eyes she wanted nothing more that to jump him. Seth swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He forgot about the 12 other guys watching and he slowly began to move closer to her. Summer subconsicely stopped breathing when she noticed this and followed his actions. Finally there lips connected and Summer pressed her body against Seth's, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She then moved her hands to the back of his head playing with his curls. Summer finally broke the kiss due to the need of oxygen and couldn't help the smile that was on her lips. Seth returned the smile as he let go of her waist. Summer then looked around to see everyone watching them. She couldn't help but blush as they both just stood there. Slowly the guys began to switch there attention back to the game while many complained about the sight they just saw.

"Sorry about that" Seth mumbled while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Summer said while watching him

Seth just nodded his head not really sure what to say.

"You know they all hate you now" Summer said trying to lighten the mood

Seth looked around and shrugged his shoulders "It's not like any of them liked me to begin with"

Summer smiled at him "Sorry to hear that"

"It's not like I came here to make friends" Seth said

Summer bit her bottom lip and he gave her a smile dimples and all.

"Good thing"

Seth nodded his head in agreement "I should go see if I can win enough to get that date"

Summer watched as he walked away letting out a deep breath and going back to playing craps.

--

After the time was up all the guys turned in there chips and waited as they were counted many of them glaring at Seth occasionally. Seth either didn't notice or didn't care because he was still smiling.

After 10 minutes they began reviling the results.

1. Nick

2. Noah

3. Paul

4. Andrew

5. Eric

6. Seth

7. Jason

8. Zach

9. Mark

10. Neil

11. Adam

12. Andy

13. Sean

14. Daniel

As the results were read Summer did her best and hid her disappointment considering she really didn't remember anything about Nick but smiled any ways.

"Okay Nick it is you and me tonight" Summer said as Nicks smile grew "The rest of you better hope you have more luck tonight on your group date"

After Summer finished they all began to slowly filter out of the room and back into the house. Nick was the first one out of the room and he ran upstairs to go get ready for his date with Summer.

--

30 minutes later Summer waited outside the front door for Nick. The entire time she was getting ready all she could think about was the kiss that she had shared with Seth. No kiss had ever felt so right to her. There was no denying that. She was brought out her thoughts when the front door opened and Nick walked out with a single rose for her.

"Hey" he said with a soft smile "This is for you" he handed her the flower

Summer gave him a thankful smile "Thank you" she took the flower unsure what to do with it. She had never been the type of girl who really got the point of flowers. They were pretty and smelt good but guys seemed to think they would fix anything or earn him points.

Nick then moved and opened the car door for Summer that was waiting at the front of the house. Summer thanked him as she slid in the car. The door then was slammed shut and Summer jumped a little. Seconds later the other door opened and Nick lowered himself into the car. Summer set the flower in between them sick of holding it.

"I am really the luckiest man" Nick said looking over at Summer

She knew he was trying to be sweet but for some reason it sounded more creepy then anything and she gave him a nervous smile. The car ride was uncomfortably silent but neither really knew what to say to the other. Once they got seated in a private room.

"This is amazing" Nick whispered to himself but loud enough that Summer heard him.

"This is my favorite restaurant in town" Summer added

Nick was still looking around "I see why"

For the first time since this date had started Summer started to feel more comfortable. The waiter came and took there drink order then shortly after there food order.

"Do you come here often?" Nick asked hoping to spark conversation

"Only on special occasions"

Nick nodded his head. "You're a teacher right?" Summer asked him

"Yeah, I teach 5th grade it's the last grade before they turn into troubled teenagers and the first grade they begin to become independent."

Summer smiled "What did your students think when you said you were going on a dating show?"

"Some of them laughed, some were impressed it was a spilt reaction.""I bet, do you miss them?"

"They are all like my own children as creepy as that may sound. They are all special in there own way and have things that make them different getting every kid to be proud of that talent is what makes my job exciting and challenging"

Summer gave him a warm smile "That is really sweet of you"

"Thanks" Nick said somewhat embarrassed

Summer giggled a little "You're blushing

Nick instantly became tense which did not go missed by Summer.

"I was kidding" she said a little uncomfortable

Nick lightened up a little but still looked defensive. Thankfully the food arrived they ate in an appreciated silence. Shortly after they both finished Summer decided to break the silence "We should get back"

Nick nodded his head and got up and followed her out the restaurant. Once they were in the car Nick broke the silence.

"Sorry about in there" he said

"Why?" Summer asked trying to act nonchalantly

"I know I freaked out it's just I used to date this girl who would constantly pick on me and so I don't do good with the playfulness of it anymore"

Summer gave him an understand smile "It's cool, don't worry about it"

Nick let out a sigh as he relaxed more "I thought it would get me sent home"

Summer rolled her eyes "Is that all you're worried about?"

Nick quick stiffened up "No, not at all" he said panicked

As much as Summer wanted to laugh at him she knew better not to "Then what did you mean?" she asked extremely calm

"I just meant I don't want that to be the reason I go home and I want to get to know you better"

Summer couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face. She then leaned in and connected her lips with his. At fist he was shocked but then reacted to the kiss. After a couple of moment Summer pulled back. The entire time she compared it to her kiss with Seth earlier. How Nicks lips were rougher and that he tasted of the chicken he just ate. She also felt nothing when she kissed Nick but when she kissed Seth she got the textbook weak in the knees, butterflies in her stomach dizzy kind of feeling.

She was so lost in her thoughts it took her a moment to notice the dreamy look on Nicks face.

"You okay?" she asked confused

Nick nodded his head slowly and gave a goofy grin "Perfect"

Summer once again wanted to laugh at him but thanks to her better judgment she didn't. Once they pulled up to the house Nick got out and helped Summer out then opened the front door for her to a house full of waiting guys. There was a group of 10 guys sitting on the steps waiting. They all jumped up as soon at the door opened scaring both Summer and Nick.

"Welcome back sexy" Jason said being the first to reach Summer

Summer just stared at them a little confused "How long have you guys been sitting here?"

"Since you left" Sean answered

"Wow" Summer said stunned

They all got a smug grin. "Where are the other three?" she asked after doing a head count

"They didn't think you were worth waiting for" Daniel said

"Actually we didn't want to be desperate losers trying to get there fifteen minutes in" Zach said as they came downstairs.

Summer laughed at this while one of the guys got in Zach's face "What you gotta say pretty boy?"

Zach rolled his eyes as he ignored him and Summer smile was quickly gone "Touch him and you go home now" she threatened

They guy slowly backed away from Seth turning his attention back to Summer.

"What's your name again?" Summer asked referring to the guy who just threatened Zach

"Daniel" he said while giving a sly smile.

"Good to know" Summer said obviously unimpressed.

Nick then cut in "I had a great time" he said facing his back to the rest of the guysSummer smiled at him "Me to" she said as she felt his arms snake around her waist. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away somewhat uncomfortable with the fact that everyone was watching mainly Seth.

"Well you guys enjoy" Nick said smugly before making his way through all the guys.

As soon as Nick walked away guys began the circus of trying to fight for Summers attention.

"Don't worry you have a real man now" Jason said as he stepped to Summers side and held out his arm for her. She hesitated but took it as he led her to the backyard near the pool. Everyone else following slowly. Many of the guys began to talk amongst themselves hoping that Summer would come talk to them while Jason sat down with her and they talked.

--

"These guys are pathetic" Seth said to Zach as they sat by the pool watching everyone interact

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Sumer"

"I think she sees right through them and they will all get sent home soon enough"

Zach gave looked at him from the corner of his eye "Really?" he said surprised

"Yeah" Seth said confidently

"Huh?" Zach said

"Why, you don't?"

"Well I just think from what we have talked about she isn't book smart but more street smart"

"Exactly why she can see through them"

Zach just nodded his head "I guess we will see who is right"

"I guess"

--

After spending an hour with the rest of the guys Summer was losing her mind. They all said the same thing to her. They were feeling connected with her, they loved her personality and couldn't wait to get to know her better. Summer would smile thankfully and think to herself that she only felt a connection with two guys here one a lot strong than the other but she wasn't going to ignore the other. Seth and Zach. The rest of the guys were just groupies looking for there fifteen minutes and she could see right through them. She was disappointed when she didn't get to talk to either or both of them but the producers now had her on her bed looking over the guys ready to let 2 more go home tonight. This time it took a little more thought as to whom she wanted to send home then previous eliminations but once she made her decision she was confident in her choice.

--

They guy waited downstairs for yet another elimination. Many of them were nervous no really sure as to where they stood. Summer entered the room as usual and stood in the same spot. She eyed over all the guys.

"Let's make this as painless as possible"

"First is Nick, I felt like you opened up to me and let me get to know you better tonight"

"Seth"

"Zach"

"Jason"

"Mark"

"Eric"

"Noah"

"Paul"

"Adam"

"Sean"

"Neil"

"Will the 3 remaining guy please come forward."

Andy, Andrew and Daniel all slowly walked to the front with a blank expression on there face.

"Two of you will be going home one of you is safe"

"Daniel" he let out a sigh of relief when he heard his name

"I don't think I spoke to you at all today and the conversations before were short. I don't feel like your really here for me so I'm sorry you chance of summer lovin' is over"

His expression quickly changed but he nodded his head sadly before giving Summer a hug and waving good bye to the other contestants while walking out of the room.

"Andrew" he hung his head sadly and turned to walk away

"You still have a shot for summer love are you interested?"

He turned to face Summer with a smile on his face and he hugged Summer picking her up and twirling her around. "Yes" Everyone laughed a little as he went and took his spot next to the other guys. Leaving Andy standing all alone. Before Summer could say anything Andy spoke.

"It's okay I see you more as a friend. A very hot friend" he said

Summer laughed at him and waved good bye as he walked out of the room.

"Okay the rest of you the challenge is only began and tomorrow it continues" Summer said reading off a cue card then leaving the room and going upstairs.

--

Of couse once Summer entered her room she was greeted by Ashley who was waiting with a list of questions. Summer groaned a little but sat down ready to get this over with.

"Okay first lets talk about your kiss with Seth" Ashley said

"Wow ummm the one word I will use to descride it would be amazing"

Ashley smiled to herself "What about your date with Nick?"

"I think Nick is a great guy he doesn't take a joke very well but he is still very sweet"

"Tonights elimination was less drmatic than previous ones why do you think that is?"

"The boys are gone and now all is left is real men who will take it like a man"

Ashley laughed at this "Thanks" she said while getting up and leaving.

After Ashley left Summer got ready for bed and once she laid down almost instantly she fell asleep.

--

Seth was the first one to make his way to the interview room and he was glad considering her was tired. He walked in and gave Alex a quick hug considering they were slowly becoming friends.

"So Mr. Bigshot how was your first kiss?" she asked teasingly

Seth gave a goofy grin "How do you expect me to explain that" he asked

Alex rolled her eyes "Did you enjoy the kiss or not?"

Seth acted as if he was thinking about this "The best kiss of my life" he said jokingly but he was very serious

"On the group date you didn't get to talk with Summer does this worry you?"

"If it continues it will yes but tonight no there is a reason that even I don't get on why I am still here"

"Well that is all"

"Thanks" Seth said waving goodbye then going upstairs and going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth couldn't believe the fact that he was still here along with pretty much everyone else. The crew had taken bets on the first day that he was going to be the first one gone and yet now they were down to 11 guys and he was still here. He had yet to get his mind off the kiss he shared with Summer. It was probably the best kiss he ever had. Seth had only had one serious girlfriend so he was sure from what he read in the magazines Summer was used too much more experienced guys. Seth let out a happy sigh as he rolled out of bed deciding that he would get a head start on the day.

--

Summer was woken up by her cell phone ringing. From the song that was playing she knew it was Marissa but this didn't matter she was still pissed.

"What?" she growled as she answered her phone.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Marissa said cheerfully

"Coop" Summer said in a warning tone

"Sorry I thought you would be up" Marissa paused "So I went out again with Ryan last night"

Summer who was still annoyed that she had just been woken up out of possibly the best dream of her life was trying to get over the fact.

"Isn't that like every night since you met the guy?"

"Yeah, but he told me his brother is away right now so he doesn't really have anyone else to hang out with and with you being gone" Marissa said trailing off at the end

"I know Coop, but remember in about a week you will be here to meet the guys who can last that long"

"Yeah, I am totally excited" Marissa cheered up

"Me too there are a couple I know for sure will be here when you get here because I want your opinion on them"

"Good, so how did everything go yesterday?" Marissa asked curiously

"Well I kissed someone and it was amazing"

"Who?" Marissa asked giddily

"You know I can't say, but I will say that I can't stop thinking about him"

Marissa smiled "That is so cute"

Summer rolled her eyes "Okay Coop you're getting way to mushy for me and any second now I am gunna get my wake up"

Marissa sighed "Okay talk to you later"

"Bye" they said in unison

Once Sumer set her phone back down she got out of bed and opened the door considering someone was now knocking at it. She opened the door "I'm up" she said letting the visitor see she was out of bed before shutting the door and going to the bathroom. She knew that was not the nicest thing to do but she was still mad that she didn't get to finish her dream it was rudely interrupted by Marissa. It had been perfect she dream that she and Seth were together, she was guessing they were married because they were living together and were expecting there first child. He was so sweet as he ran around getting her anything she asked for and he was loving. It was perfect. All she knew was that they were rushing to the hospital when the sounds of the ambulance turned into "So What" by Pink. That was Marissa favorite new song and before Summer left she changed it. Summer wanted to know that if in this dream if she and Cohen had a boy or girl? Did it have Seth dimples and smile? What did they name there child? Instead she found out that her best friend is lonely and hooking up with some loser who is missing his brother because he is God knows where.

--

After Seth got ready he went to his routine of getting a bagel and some coffee and waiting around for the rest of the guys to get ready. That took anywhere from an hour to two hours. Once they were all up they would then get the announcement leaving them all to guess the next challenge with 30 minutes to get ready. Considering Seth was already he would sit and wait then they would do the challenge. Today was no exception. Today he was pretty sure they were either going to be eating something sick or cooking something because there clue had to do with food. They were all standing outside waiting when Summer walked out. His jaw dropped a little as she came out is a simple sundress but she still took his breath away.

"Hello boys" she said flirtatiously

There was a mumble of hi's and Summer paused scanning over the guys

"So I am a girl who loves to eat and I think one of the sexiest things a guy can do is cook. So I want to know if you can cook for me" she said and realization formed on many of the guys faces.

"You will be breaking into teams of two. The team whose meal I enjoy the most gets a date with me and the worst is automatically eliminated. Which means if your not last your safe." there was a low murmur as guys began to talk among themselves

"You can't do that" one of them yelled

"Actually its my show I can do whatever I want and honestly I don't know who to send home so rather than watch you fight like a pack of wolves you have to really earn the right to stay here tonight" Summer said fiercely placing her hands on her hips waiting for one of the guys to challenge her.

"Bitch" was mumbled a couple times that didn't go unnoticed by Summer but it didn't offend her either.

"Okay so you have 5 minutes to pick your partners" Summer said and they all turned there attention to one another. They quickly began to break into pairs. Thankfully for Seth Zach turned to him right away.

"I'm a pretty good cook, what about you?" Zach said

"I'm okay on the grill" Seth said shrugging his shoulders

Zach nodded his head "It works" He then shook Seth's hand which Seth didn't understand why.

"Well just hope you picked the right partner" Summer said playfully

After a moment of silence "Okay so you all have exactly 1 hour to prepare a meal that you think I will enjoy" As Summer said this and curtain dropped displaying 5 mock kitchens set up.

"Get to it" she said excitedly and they ran inside to a fridge full of various foods.

Seth and Zach were scanning the fridge. "So what do you think of a pasta and salad" Zach asked

Seth thought for a moment and looked around "That seems popular what else do we have?"

Zach looked around and seeing 2 other pairs starting a pasta and salad. "There is some hamburger meat"

Seth thought for a moment "Are there any potatoes?" he asked suddenly

Zach looked around "Yeah, why?"

"How about hamburgers and fires"

Zach seemed skeptical at first.

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but it will be something original and its simple we can't mess that up"

Zach slowly and reluctantly agreed. Seth pulled out the hamburger meat and shoved it at Zach. "Okay make the patties I will peel the potatoes and slice them"

Zach followed Seth's orders as they both did each task as quickly as possible. Unfortunately enough there wasn't a grill given in there mock kitchen but Zach found a frying pan and cooked them on the stove top. Seth peeled the potatoes then sprinkled some salt atop of them before putting them in the oven. He looked over at the time seeing they still had 30 minutes left. He reopened the fridge and freezer standing there looking.

"We need a dessert" he said to Zach who was giving him a quizzical look

"You think Summer looks like that by eating desert?"

"I think she is a normal girl who eats normal foods" Seth said as he pulled out some ice cream

"Why else would they have this?" Seth asked while raising an eyebrow

Zach figured that they were already screwed "Go for it" he said dejectedly regretting his partner choice.

Seth looked around the mock kitchen and found a blender and began to make a milkshake. As he was doing this some of the other guys were laughing thinking for sure there more elaborate meals would for sure beat the fast food meal made by Zach and Seth.

Finally the buzzer went off and some added quick finishing touches to there meals.

They took the plate of food from each pair and set them down at a long table in front of all the kitchens then moved the guys to the side. Summer came out of the house where she had been waiting and looked across the table at the five meals. She sat down and some guy set the first plate in front of her. It was some kind of chicken pasta Summer couldn't really tell what it was supposed to be. She slowly picked up her fork and placed a small piece into her. She was starting to rethink the idea of the whole cooking contest by the look of most of this food, but it was too late to turn back now. She took a small bite and fought the face of disgust that was forming on her face.

"Okay next" she said while taking a drink of her water.

The next plate was not as bad there was a salad and some baked ziti. She stabbed some of the salad on her for and took a bite. There was nothing special about the salad just some lettuce and a few carrot slices. The baked ziti was the same, but at least they were eatable.

The third dish was simple but was her favorite meal a burger fries and a milkshake. She wasted no time taking a sip of the milkshake. Then dipping the fries in ketchup and taking a bite of the burger. She stayed quite the entire time which worried both Seth and Zach, but when they came to take the plate away Summer kept the milkshake.

The fourth dish was a dish Summer had seen before at some posh restaurant but she couldn't remember the name of it. She did know that she hated the dish. Summer loved the whole Hollywood scene everything except the food she had a very simple taste of food, but she didn't really specify that. She took a bite of the dish and it was actually better than she remembered.

The fifth dish she looked at and recognized it to be some kind of fish. She looked up "I am allergic to fish so I will have someone from the crew taste this and rate it" she then pointed at some guy standing by he walked up cut a piece of the fish chewed it for a moment "I would give it a 7" he said then walked away. Summer thanked him.

The final dish was another simple meal much appreciated by Summer with Fried chicken and some vegetables. She took a bite of the chicken and chewed it. It was a little dry but still good. The vegetables were very seasoned with something that Summer did not like but tried hiding it.

She was finally done tasting all of the foods and she made a mental note to never do something like that again. She then flipped over a card revealing what teams prepared what meals.

"Okay, so tonight is special because there is no elimination because the last place team is going home, but only two of you will be spending time with me and that is the first place team" They all shook there heads showing they understood. "Okay the first team that is safe is Andrew and Jason, I loved the simple theme of your meal, but whatever you used to season the vegetables I was not crazy about"

"Next team safe is "Eric and Mark"

"Nick and Noah as I may be allergic to fish you didn't know that so you are safe"

"This next meal wasn't my style" Zach instantly glared over at Seth "Adam and Sean" Summer said and Seth got a smug grin on his face then he realized it was down to the last two teams and they had a chance of going home.

"One team is going home and the other is going out with me" Summer looked between the two teams and then locked eyes with Zach.

"Zach and Cohen, I don't know if one of you is my stalker or just lucky but you defiantly made my favorite meal so you two will be joining me tonight for a special date" Both of them were smiling as she said this and the other two were furious.

"This is stupid" Paul said

"I'm sorry but you two that meal you cooked made me want to vomit and on top of that I haven't really connected with either of you so I'm sorry but your chance of Summer Lovin' is over" Both guys just walked away to pack there bags.

"Zach and Cohen be ready in 30 minutes"

"Can you be ready that fast?" Seth teased

Summer glared at him "Even if not it will be worth the wait" She said while placing her hands on her hip but giving him a playful smile.

Everyone walked away Seth and Zach going to get ready while the rest of the guys began to enjoy the free bar again.

--

After sitting downstairs waiting for 15 minutes Summer finally came downstairs.

"Okay I'm ready"

"I knew you wouldn't be ready" Seth said as Summer came down the stairs

"But it was defiantly worth it" Zach added glaring at Seth

"Thank you, see Cohen you should take notes on how to treat a girl" She said while taking Zach's arm that he held out for her. Seth just rolled his eyes.

They got into the limo waiting for them Summer sitting in between Zach and Seth and she felt uncomfortable for the first time since the show had started.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Zach asked breaking the silence

"Go Karts" Summer said

"Waite you like go carts?" Seth asked somewhat stunned

"Yep" Summer said smiling at how cute he looked

"Sweet" Seth whispered to himself

"Oh and laser tag" Summer added and Seth stared at her as if she was crazy

"Cohen you okay?" She said somewhat confused

"I…. I think I'm in love" he stuttered

Summer laughed at him knowing that he was joking, but thinking in the back of her mind that she wished he wasn't.

Seth smiled at Summer glad that she took it as a joke, because as much as Seth knew the statement was true he knew it was too soon and was sure she wasn't feeling the same way.

Zach got very uncomfortable with the situation. "Sounds like a fun night" he said breaking there moment

The care then stopped and they all got out. The walked inside and were directed to the Go Kart Track and all got in the designated karts and waited. They were told the safety rules and then the race began.

Summer who was in front of Zach and Seth instantly took the lead but Zach was soon passing her. Summer did not do well with losing and when Seth looked over at he while he was neck and neck with her he noticed the look of determination on her face. As she tried to pass Zach and he cut her off he also saw the anger in her eyes. Seth then made his way around Summer knowing she was furious right now. He got up close behind Zach and tapped the back of his Kart sending Zach out of control and forcing Seth to slam on his breaks. Summer quickly reacted and got around both of them taking the lead. Seth slowly moved around Zach as some of the staff were on there way to help him. They redirected him but by now it was too late Seth was right behind Summer and they had almost half a lap ahead of him. The rest of the race was uneventful and Summer won. Seth was proud of himself when he noticed the joy on Summers face when they all got out of the Karts. "Yeah you both got beat by a girl"

"Well if Seth knew how to drive I would have won hands down" Zach said huffily

"Aww Zach use whatever excuse you have to" Summer teased

"It's not an excuse" he defended

"Look why don't we forget it and go play some laser tag just the two of us" Summer said trying to calm him down and she watched Seth's jaw drop.

"What?" he asked

"Cohen why don't you wait for us and when were done me and you will do something"

Seth was confused and somewhat hurt. "Whatever" he mumbled then he watched Zach and Summer walk away a smile now on Zach's face.

As Summer and Zach got suited up Zach still couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Summer asked smiling as well

"Just that you pretty much just picked me over Cohen even after he cheated just so you could win"

Summer narrowed her eyes the smile on her face replaced by a shocked expression

"Actually I figured that us doing laser tag we would have minimal amount of time to talk and I will be going miniature golfing with Cohen"

Zach opened his mouth to say something but an instruction video began and neither of them said another word.

--

After the game Summer winning again they both walked out of the room to Seth who was sitting on the bench waiting. Summer walked over to him Zach closely behind.

"Cohen you ready?" she asked

Seth opened his mouth to respond but Zach said something first "Actually, Summer can I talk to you for a moment?"

Summer looked between the both of them thinking for a moment "Go get your putter and ball for putt putt" Summer said to Seth who was not happy by this answer but did what he was told.

"What do you want?" Summer said her annoyance apparent in her tone.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier"

"Uh huh"

"I was a complete ass; it was just my completive side getting the best of me"

Summer softened up a bit "I get it, I have the same problem"

"So were good?"

"Yeah" Summer said softly

Zach smiled at her and gave her a hug. Summer hugged him back but grew uncomfortable with how long the hug was lasting"

Zach finally pulled back "Have fun with Seth" Summer smiled politely and walked away going to find Seth.

When she saw Seth waiting she saw the anger and hurt in his eyes and knew this was not going to be fun.

"Hey Cohen you ready?"

"Yeah" Seth mumbled leading the way to the first hole. Seth set his ball down then after a couple of moments he hit the ball and they both watch the ball bounce off the walls and finally fall into the hole. Both Seth and Summer were surprised.

"Nice one Cohen" Summer said testing if he was still mad or not

"Thanks" he mumbled as he pulled his ball out of the hole.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Summer asked frustrated

"I don't know if I can do this" Seth said suddenly staring intensely into Summers eyes

"Do what?" Summer asked as if she didn't know what he was talking about

"Summer I like you A LOT but watching you with other guys is killing me"

Summer sighed "So what when we get back to the house your leaving?" there was a hint of sadness in her tone

"No, as much as I may want to I can't bring myself to walk away from you"

Summer gave him a genuine smile

"I don't know what it is but I can't keep my mind off you" Seth said moving closer

Summer shook her head in agreement "Me too" she whispered as he moved closer

Suddenly Seth attacked Summer with his lips both of them dropping the putter and pulling the other closer. One or both of them moaned neither was really sure who it was. The kiss continued for a couple seconds and Summer pulled away clearly flustered.

"Wow" she whispered more to herself but Seth heard and got a smug grin on his face

"I was thinking the same thing" he added

Summer smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss he returned the kiss with the same feelings.

"Cohen, if you wouldn't have been on this show I would probably never look twice at you" Seth frowned at this comment "But getting to know you might have been the best thing that has ever happened to me" Seth smiled.

"I believe it's my turn" Summer said after a couple moments of silence

"Yeah" Seth said letting go of Summer and picking up both of there putters and hanging Summer hers. She set her ball down and lined up the shot. After she hit the ball it bounced around a while before stopping a couple inches away from the hole. The next shot she hit the ball in with ease. Seth wrote down both of there scores. "Hmmm I believe that means I am wining" he joked

"I believe you better shut up Cohen or you will regret being born." Summer replied

Seth swallowed as if he was nervous and Summer laughed at him and he smiled back.

After 9 holes they were finished. Summer asked Seth who won but he said they tied which she knew was clearly a lie but let it go. Seth then took Summers hand as they walked back over to Zach. Both faces were light up with a smile.

"Have fun?" Zach asked trying not to sound jealous

"Yeah, turns out Cohen here actually has a talent" Summer teased as she bumped into his side.

"That's not the only talent I have" Seth said raising an eyebrow causing Sumer to hit him in the arm.

"Disgusting Cohen" he rubbed his arm where she hit him there hands still locked together.

"Let's get out of here" Zach said this time not hiding his jealousy all that well as he stared at there hands. Both choose to ignore him as they walked away.

--

Once they returned to the house Zach gave Summer her good night kiss at the front door expecting Seth to do the same, but Seth asked to walked Summer to her room which she gladly allowed him.

"I had a really great time tonight" Summer said leaning against the door.

"Me too" Seth said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Neither said anything as they played with each others hands. After about 10 minutes of this Summer spoke up. "I have to do the lame interviews still"

Seth sighed "Me too"

"They are pointless"

"Pretty much, but at least Alex is cool"

"Who is Alex?" Summer asked confused

"The girl who interviews us" Seth replied now confused as well

"Ohh… I must have my own interviewer cause I have Ashley"

Seth nodded his head showing he understood. "So I will see you tomorrow" Seth said after a moment of silence

"Yeah" Summer said slowly

While she was saying this Seth slowly leaned into kiss Summer. They slowly connected lips and it was a sweet and short kiss.

"Bye" Summer whispered as she opened her bedroom door.

"Bye" Seth said waving as Summer shut the door slowly.

Seth couldn't stop smiling as he went into the interview room. Alex was sitting there waiting for him.

"That is the longest good bye ever" She teased

"How did you…" Seth said confused

"Zach told me" she explained

"Oh" Seth said sitting down "Let's do this"

"Okay, so let's start with Zach why did you pick him as your partner?"

"Because he is the only guy that doesn't want to kick my ass"

Alex laughed at him "Good enough reason, what made you choose hamburgers and fries?"

"Well my mom can't cook to save our lives and I am not that great, but I can do the simple things like burgers, fries and milkshakes. So I stuck to what I know" Seth said shrugging his shoulders

"What was the best part of the date tonight?"

"Just getting to know Summer better. The more time I spend with her the more she grows on me"

"You make it sound like she is a fungus"

"She is a very hot, bossy, and well dressed fungus thought" Seth joked

"You better hope we edit that out" Alex teased

"I better hope that I stick around long enough for that to be relevant"

Alex just smiled at him "Okay you're done for the night"

Seth stood up and said his good byes then headed to bed.

--

Summer walked in her room and turned around to see Ashley patiently waiting.

"Umm hey" Summer said confused as to why she was already in her room.

"I saw you pull up and got here just before your good bye with…" Ashley said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Cohen" Summer said while walking over and taking a seat.

"We will get back to that; first tell me about the challenge today"

"Well defiantly not one of the better ideas some of those guys really can't cook"

"Do you feel bad about Paul and Neil?"

"Not really the connection wasn't there. I don't see the point in wasting there time or mine"

"How was your date with Zach and Seth?"

"Good, I learned a little bit about both of them and feel closer to both of them"

"Which one on one time did you enjoy more?"

"I had a ton of fun with Zach in laser tag and after words he was really sweet, and playing putt putt with Cohen was fun and gave us a great chance to talk"

"Among other things" Ashley teased

Summer just blushed "That's all I need for tonight" Ashley said while getting up "Good night"

"Night" Summer said getting up as well and getting ready for bed then collapsing on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth couldn't believe he survived two more weeks. Somehow Summer kept choosing him and he had even won another challenge when they were asked to show their creative side. He blew all the guys out of the water and had the best night with Summer yet. Today they were told there was no challenge, but Summer would be meeting someone close to them. This worried Seth because when he talked to his family and Ryan they did not hint towards anything. So he could not figure out who it was going to be. He had barely slept the night before reeling in his mind as to who it would be. He sat up in his bed and looked around everyone else was still sleep so he quietly went downstairs. He sat in the silence relaxing for only a moment before some of the guys who Seth hadn't notice poured ice cold water over his head. Even since he won that challenge they had all ganged up on him and tormented him in any way possible. He didn't say anything when they started laughing instead he got up and walked upstairs. This was way too much like high school for him. After taking a shower and changing into dry clothes Seth went back downstairs and now everyone was up in the house. Many of them were ready as well. Seth sat on one of the couches that were against the wall so that nobody could sneak up on him and just watched everyone not wanting to change again. Everyone's attention quickly shifted when Summer was standing at the top of the stairs. She walked down watching over the room as she did so when she got to the bother she scanned them all over once. She had noticed ever since her last date with Cohen something had changed. She wanted to know what was wrong but never had a chance to ask him. Hopefully she would get answers today.

She waited a moment as the cameras got readjusted "As you all know there is no challenge today instead I am going to be spending the day with your ex's"

Summer was surprised when they were all silent and laughed to herself when she saw the fear and worry in some of the guys eyes. She locked eyes with Seth for a moment but couldn't tell if he felt this was a good or bad thing.

"So let's bring the ladies in" She shouted as the front doors opened and a mob of girls walked in.

They began finding the one familiar face in the room, Summer intently watching as they greeted one another. She caught just as Seth was pulling away from a short blonde hair girl with a smile on his face and did her best to hide the jealousy.

"So, you actually made it this long" Anna teased

"Yeah, I am shocked to"

"How do you like it?"

"Well it's becoming more like high school" he said sadly

Anna rubbed his arm remembering what they used to do to him in high school.

"But nobody has peed in my shoes" he tried joking

Anna just gave him a small smile "What about Summer?"

"Anna I think I am in love" he said looking over at Summer who was still watching the guys

"That's what your mom said, but I didn't believe her"

"You're talking to my mom?"

"Duh, Seth we dated for 5 years your really think that just because we broke up I would end my relationship with your parents. They are like a second set of parents to me not to mention I do work for you dad"

"That doesn't mean you can talk to my mom"

Anna just rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay ladies today we are going to the spa to relax and when we get back we will all be having dinner together. Boys enjoy your free time because remember tonight someone will be going home"

Anna stood up and Seth followed giving her another hug "See you later" he said as she walked away

Summer had it set up so that at one point she would be alone with each girl. Many of which she found out only came to trash there exboyfriend's name and hope to end their chances of winning. She had decided to save Anna for last because she had the most questions for her.

"So how long did you and Seth date?"

"5 years, we broke up our junior year of college"

"Wow, do you still talk to him besides today?"

"Yeah, I work for his dad"

"Oh, why did you guys break up?"

"Honestly I don't know, Seth just came to me one day and said he was unhappy and that it wasn't working anymore. I didn't talk to him for like 2 months after that and then finally I let him explain. I don't think either one of us understood why we broke up to this day"

"So are you over him?"

"For the most part yes, but he was my first love and you never get over that right?"

Summer thought about what Anna said not replying to her question, which made Anna think she said the wrong thing.

"Well my nails are done, you ready to go?" Summer said after a very long silence

"Yeah I guess"

The girls had gotten back and the guys were waiting at the table. Summer sat at the head of the table and each couple sat together. There was a lot of small talk between the couples trying to figure out how worried the guy should be.

"So, how did it go?" Seth asked

"Good, she basically just asked questions about what kind of boyfriend you were" Anna lied

"Oh great, now I am dead for sure, you brought up the breakup didn't you" Seth said panicking

"No, I told her it was a mutual thing"

"Oh really"

"Yes, I don't want to mess this up for you"

"Oh you want to leave that to me I see"

Anna just laughed; they continued to share small talk throughout the dinner not really paying attention to everyone else. Simply because they were all fighting. Summer tried talking to them, but they were too far down the table so it was to weird. Finally she got sick of it as she watched Anna laugh again at something Seth said.

"Cohen we need to talk now" she said causing everyone else to get quite

Seth looked at her confused "Alone" Summer added standing up. Some of the producers tried stopping her but she just gave a death glare, so they let her continue.

Seth followed Summer as they walked out of the room and into a private room.

"I did not bring your girlfriend here so you could flirt with her"

"She is my ex and I wasn't flirting we are friends talking"

"Why the hell is she laughing so much then?"

"Why the hell does it matter?"

"It matters because she is not over you"

"What?"

"She told me today that she still loved you"

"No, she's not we are friends, she probably meant she loves me as a friend"

"Cohen you're so stupid to think that she just wants to be friends with you"

"You're stupid to think that she wants more. Obviously you really did fall for her lies"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we didn't end on a mutual agreement we broke up because there was nothing there for me. I only really saw her as a friend and lied to her for 4 years letting her think there was more. When I broke up with he she didn't talk to me for 2 months even after I finally explained myself to her she still didn't talk to me. It wasn't until she started working for my dad that we actually became friends"

"She told me all of that" Summer said rolling her eyes

"What?"

"She told me all of that right before she admitted she was in love with you"

"Well I don't feel the same"

"Like hell you don't"

"I think I know how I feel better than you do Summer"

"Seth you are the only guy who didn't look completely mortified when she walked in the room, you are the only couple who isn't fighting right now. Did you ever think that the reason you haven't been able to find another girlfriend is because you are still in love with her." Summer said tears forming in her eyes

"Summer that's not it"

"Seth you're going home tonight, because I am not going to continue to pretend that you're happy here. Ever since our last date you have been different and for the first time since then I have seen you smile"

"That's because"

"Don't… I don't want to hear your lies"

Seth looked at Summer and had tears in his eyes "So that's it"

"That's it" she whispered

Seth's head fell to the ground and he turned around and walked out of the room and then left the house. When Summer walked back into the room alone everyone figured that Seth had just went upstairs but when they heard the front door close some of the guys started cheering. Anna got up without saying a word and ran off to find Seth. Summer sat down quietly and waited for the noise to die down.

"There will be no elimination tonight" she said barely above a whisper and the guys cheered again.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer couldn't believe it was the last week and she only had two guys left. Zach and Adam, really they were complete opposites. Zach had been groomed his entire life to be a politician and this was the first rebellious thing he had ever done. Adam was a drummer in a band had a couple of tattoos but he was also really sweet. Summer was not sure if she was ready to choose but thankfully she had a date with both of them separately to help her make up her mind. As she got ready she thought back to all the guys who she had already turned down and the only one she ever really felt bad about or wondered if she did the right thing was with Seth. She wished desperately that she would have given him a chance to explain, but it was too late now all the wishing in the world was not going to change anything and he was probably much happier with Anna they seemed perfect for each other. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was sick of always having to dress up for once she wanted to just go lie on the couch and watch TV in her pajamas with no make up, no nothing. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon especially considering who ever she choose tonight would be going home with her and would be her date to Marissa and Ryan's wedding. There was a knock at the door and Summer pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind as she walked over to the door and Zach was standing at the door holding a single red rose.

"You just keep getting more beautiful" he said handing her the flower.

Summer smiled and took the flower and Zach leaned in and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, they always were with Zach.

"Are we ready?" Summer asked when Zach pulled away

He shook his head and held out his arm for Summer. She thought it was cute the first couple of times but now it was getting a little old she could walk for herself.

They walked downstairs and got into a car. "So what are we doing?" Summer asked

"That is a surprise" Zach said giving a smug grin

"This is payback isn't it?"

"Yep" Zach said smugly

They got in the car and Zach put his arm around Summer. "So who are you picking tonight?" Zach asked nervously

"Honestly I don't know" Summer notice Zach tense up "But just act as if there is no elimination or anything"

Zach nodded his head. The car came to a stop and Zach got out of the car first and then turned to help Summer out. "Wow I love this place" Summer said as she got out of the car

"I remember you telling me something about it" Zach said as they walked inside.

"Two for Stevens" Zach said

"Hello Mrs. Roberts are you sure you don't want your usual table?"

Summer shook her head no "Where we are sitting is fine"

Zach smiled at her and kissed her again, before they were lead to there table.

Once they sat down they were both looking over the menu neither saying anything.

"What are you getting?" Zach asked

"The chicken salad" Summer replied

"I don't think I have ever seen you eat a salad"

"Yeah but they know to put light salad and heavy chicken for me" Summer said smiling a little

Zach nodded his head "I think I will get the lobster"

Summer shook her head as the waiter came over and poured both of them a glass of water. "Would you like anything else to drink?"

"No thank you" Summer said

"I will have a glass of your finest wine" Zach answered

The waiter shook his head and walked away.

"Since when are you a drinker?" Summer asked confused

"Since I am so nervous that tonight I might lose the girl of my dreams"

Summers heart melted. The one thing she loved about Zach was that he always said the sweetest things and was always the perfect gentleman, but that also annoyed her as well. She was hoping that if she chose him and once the cameras were gone that he would loosen up a bit, but that was going to be a risk she would take if she choose him. Before Summer could reply Zach's wine arrived and he took a sip and Summer laughed at his face.

"Sorry I am not much into wine, but it's the only alcohol on the menu" Zach remarked

"No that was the funniest and cutest thing I have ever seen"

"You think I'm cute?" Zach asked causing Summer to blush a little.

"Looks like you don't need any more wine" Summer joked

Zach just smiled and reached over and took Summers hand.

They continued the small talk and flirting throughout the meal. Once they were done eating they walked outside and there was a horse drawn carriage waiting for them. Zach helped Summer up then getting in himself.

"This is very romantic" Summer said as she cuddled up to Zach

Zach just smiled at her as the carriage pulled away. They went through a park, and considering it was the middle of the day they stood out like a sore thumb and being all dressed up didn't help. Summer didn't care though. She loved that Zach was always doing something sweet for her.

After riding around the part for a half an hour Zach and Summer got into separate cars because Summer was going on her date with Adam now. When she got in the car there was a note that said.

Knowing Zach you're all dolled up, but now their times for some real fun before you do anything make sure to change into something comfortable

Love,

Adam

Summer smiled and asked the driver to take her to one of her favorite stores. She really didn't feel like going back to the house just to change so instead she went shopping. After the quickest shopping trip had ever been she walked out with her dress in her and she was now in some jeans and a t-shirt. She climbed back into the car. Once the car stopped the door instantly opened and Summer saw Adam standing outside waiting for her.

"Hey" she smiled as he helped her out of the car and pulled her into him. He kissed her and this was nothing like the kisses she was sharing with Zach these were more passionate rather than simple. Summer enjoyed both.

"So what are we doing?" She asked once they pulled apart

Adam looked her over "This looks new" he said avoiding the question

"It is, now stop avoiding the question and tell me what we are doing" Summer said poking Adam in the chest

"Well if you must really know my band is performing, then the rest is a surprise"

Summer nodded her head. She had no problem that Adam was a musician but she was hoping that they would spend some time getting to know each other a little better, hopefully the second part of the date allowed for that. "Great" she said as he led the way into the club. She recognized the club. They were at The Bait Shop. She had spent a lot of time here in high school, mainly getting drunk and partying with Marissa. They walked in and Adam lead Summer to a secluded booth right next to the stage.

"Your VIP section" he said as she sat down.

Summer smiled as she looked around at the crowd who was watching her. "I will be back" Adam said kissing her again and walking away.

Summer got herself comfortable as the lead singer began to talk.

* * *

Stevie had dragged Seth down to the bait shop to see her favorite band that was playing after being missing for the last couple of months. Seth was sure she was there biggest fan considering they were nobodies and she knew this. Seth was standing behind Stevie with his hands on her hips. Once the lead singer started talking she started clapping. Seth looked around to see if there was anybody as bored as her. He noticed there were some cameras, and figured the band was bigger then he thought they were. They started playing some song that sounded way to classic rock for Seth. As the first song ended the crowd cheered and Stevie turned around and gave Seth a quick kiss before returning his attention back to the band. After an hour the band ran out of material and everyone began to clap. Stevie who hadn't really told Seth she had a huge crush on the drummer watched as he walked off stage over to a secluded booth and she freaked when she saw her favorite actress sitting there.

"Oh my god it's Summer Roberts" She said excited

Seth who was taking a drink of his Mountain Dew began to choke. He never thought he would see her again. "What?"

"Over there" Stevie said pointing in there direction.

Then it dawned on Seth where he had known the drummer from. "Yep sure is" he said lamely

"Let's go talk to her" Stevie said dragging Seth along.

While Seth seemed to everyone else to be over Summer really he still wondered all the time what if she would have let him explain, would they be together? He defiantly was not going to find this out now in front of Stevie.

"Actually babe, you go talk to her I really have to pee and I'm sure you don't want me wetting myself in front of her right?" Seth said the regretting his words because even he was grossed out about what he just said.

Stevie gave him the weirdest look. "Uhh sure"

Seth kissed Steve's forehead before walking away "I'll meet you outside"

Stevie nodded her head and walked away towards Summer.

Summer was waiting for Adam to return when she noticed Stevie walking towards her.

"Hi Summer I am Stevie and I am a huge fan."

Summer smiled "Thank you"

"Do you think I could get a picture?" Stevie asked somewhat embarrassed

"Of course" Summer said and put her arm around Stevie as Stevie took the picture.

"Oh my god thank you so much" Stevie said while she was looking over the picture

"Anything for a fan" Summer said humbly

"So…um… are you dating Adam?"

Summer looked around "Kinda"

"That is so cool, he is so hot"

"I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't be happy if he heard you say that" Summer said then slapping her self mentally. Yes she saw Seth with this girl, but she had chose to end there relationship so it's not like she was allowed to be mad at him for moving on. The part that made it worse was the girl was actually pretty and she was nice. She was at least hoping he would hook up with some ugly chick so that she could feel a little bit better, but no that would be easy.

"How did you know I have a boyfriend?" Stevie was freaking out did the Summer Roberts notice her.

"Lucky guess" Summer said playing it off

"Oh" Stevie said clueless

"Are you ready?" Adam asked when he walked over to the two girls

"Yeah" Summer said giving him a quick kiss.

Stevie smiled "I am Stevie" she said locking eyes with Adam.

"Adam, did you like the band?" he asked

"Are you kidding I love you guys"

"Wow thanks"

"Well it was great meeting both of you but my boyfriend is waiting outside"

"Right we should get going" Adam said tearing his eyes off of Stevie and back towards Summer. This did not go unnoticed by either girl.

"Bye" Stevie said walking away.

"Think you could stop drooling?" Summer said crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Adam said playing dumb

"The fact that you were undressing her with your eyes"

"I was not"

Summer just glared at him "Where are we going now?"

"I have a boat waiting for us to take us up the coast"

"Lets go then" Summer said annoyed. Adam followed obediently

* * *

Stevie walked outside and saw Seth sitting on the bench staring out into the ocean he was deep in thought. She sat next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts"

Seth snapped out of his what if thoughts "Oh its nothing just work" he lied

Stevie was still to excited to really care that Seth was lying to her. "Oh okay, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, we have to meet Ryan and Marissa for lunch"

"I remember" Stevie replied annoyed she was really sick of always hanging out with Marissa, to say the least she was annoying, and was always talking about her wedding.

"I know Marissa gets annoying, but don't worry they will be getting married in one month and then you will no longer have to hear about it because her best friend will be here to listen"

"How could I forget? I swear if Marissa is not talking about her wedding its how she is worried about and misses her best friend who apparently doesn't have a name"

Seth laughed "I know"

"Well let's not keep the love birds waiting" Stevie said grabbing Seth's hand. He took her hand and they walked away.

* * *

As they got in the car Summer and Adam were only holding hands. Neither was saying anything because both were deep in thought. All Summer could think about is how she had two men who were the complete opposites. She loved how Zach was caring, attentive and was always the perfect gentleman. Although she was worried about his career and if she might eventually get bored with Mr. Perfect. Adam on the other hand was more free, he was still caring but only at certain points, he was somewhat self absorbed and she didn't know if he was using for leverage to him own career. She did thought love that he was spontaneous, he always made her laugh and he was very creative. Needless to say she really didn't know who she was going to pick at this moment all she knew is chances were she wouldn't until the final moment and who's name came out of her mouth is the one who she would pick.

"So what did you think of the show?" Adam asked getting uncomfortable with the silence

"It was good, I didn't realize you guys was that big"

"Yeah, we had a pretty good momentum going, but I slowed it down" Adam said honestly

"Oh" Summer got the hint "Was it worth it?"

"Every second of it" he replied locking eyes with her

Summer smiled at him but in her head she was screaming why he couldn't be a jerk so this could be easy for her. "So what is the second part of this date?"

"Well knowing Mr. Perfect he already took you for lunch and I'm guessing you're not hungry yet so that was out of the question" Adam was interrupted by Summer

"Stop stalling and just tell me" she said

"Well I remember hearing that you like figure skaters so I got some tickets to see a show or something" Adam said

"How did you know that I only told Cohen that?" Summer asked

Adam freaked hoping she wouldn't realize that "I overheard him talking on the phone the day he got eliminated and he reserved the tickets, but then he was kicked off and his tickets showed up and I kept them just so you would still get your dream date" Adam admitted

Summer just sat there for a moment and didn't know what to say. He used Cohen as leverage. That was the least of her thoughts all she could think of how sweet that was, she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Well let's not let the good time go to waste"

Adam smiled and relaxed "You're not mad?"

"I think it's kind of cowardly that you did that but the fact you were honest about it I don't really know what to think"

"Well the first night we got here they asked us to have something planned so if we got to this point we would be ready. I had the band thing set up so I used that then we were going to go to some theme park and spend the rest of the day there, but I thought you might like this better"

Summer still couldn't get the thoughts of Seth out of her head "They both sound great but thank you"

The car came to a stop and Adam slid out first and then helped Summer out. "Let's just have fun" he whispered in her head before kissing her and walking inside with her. They got to there seats just as the skaters began to take the ice. As they began skating Summer attetion was fouced on the skaters and Adams was on her. She felt him watching her and would glance at him everyone in a while. Once there was a break she looked over at him.

"Have you even been watching the skaters?"

"No watching you is so much better" Summer stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

Just as Summer was going to refocus her attention she noticed the look in Adams eyes go from playful to serious. When the skaters took the ice she continued to lock eyes with him. She could tell he was now nervous and this was a new side of him.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you something before I chicken out"

"okay" Summer said nodding her head urging him to continue

"Summer I love you, and I just want you to know that no matter who you choose tonight I am happy for you, because I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

Summer leaned over and gave Adam a tender kiss. That moment she had never hated him more because up until that moment she was sure she was going to pick Zach, but Adam was always making that one last play at the last moment that kept her interested.

That conversation was the last thing Adam had said to Summer besides a kiss good bye before Summer went off to think about her decision.

She sat in her room trying to figure out just who she would choose and couldn't really understand why Seth kept popping into her head. All she could really think was that Seth was the perfect mix between the two guys she was choosing from right now but the opportunity had passed and plus he had already moved on. She sighed moving on.

"Why is love so hard?" she said to herself before there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah" one of the producers walked in "How's it going?" she asked

"This is the worst moment of my life. How am I supposed to choose?" Summer said truthfully

The girl smiled softly "You just do what your heart tells you and forget everything else"

Summer nodded her head in agreement "I guess but what if that is not an option"

"Then do it scientifically and weigh out the pros and cons of both the guys then compare them from there"

Summer smiled at this idea "That's a better idea"

"Glad I could help because they want your decision in a half hour"

"Okay I should be ready" Summer said jumping up and grabbing a piece of paper.

"Good luck" the girl said leaving the room and leaving Summer scribbling on a piece of paper.

* * *

It was a half hour later and both guys were standing there waiting. Summer put the finishing touches on her make up before opening her bedroom door. The crew had set up this whole romantic scene for the finale. Apparently this was also supposed to be a formal dress code because the guys were in suites and Summer wore a dress that was designed just for her. She walked downstairs and saw Zach and Adam standing there. She smiled at both of them knowing that as hard as it was going to be she was making the right decision. She walked over to them and stood in the middle of them both of them looking at her. She turned to her left and locked eyes with the guy.

"You are an amazing guy, sometimes I even think your to amazing for me. I love how passionate and caring you are, but I sometime worry about your career. I love how you make me feel like the only girl in the room and how you say the right things at the right time. But I don't know if its really going to be a long term thing between us and that is why I am sorry but your shot of love has ended"

**_A/N_**

I know its kind of a bad place to end it but I chose to do that for a little suspense and what not.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer had made her choice, she didn't really know if she made the right one but only time would tell. Now she had to go 3 months without actually seeing the guy she picked. Why? Well because if it got out who she picked before the Finale aired there went the ratings and then that meant a breech in the contract and a bunch of other things Summer didn't want to deal with. But that time also gave her time to think, and when she didn't want to think she had her best friends wedding to keep her mind occupied. Summer got out of the car and the driver began getting her bags for her. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the front door. Tonight she would finally meet the groom to be. She knocked on the front door waiting looking back watching her bags get unloaded. Marissa finally came to the door and both girls squealed when they saw each other. They pulled each other into a tight embrace still yelling. Ryan came running out of the living room to see if everything was okay and let out a sigh of relife when he saw the two girls embracing. Summer noticed Ryan walk or more like run into the room so she loosened her grip on Marissa.

"You must be Ryan" Summer said flashing him a polite smile while shaking his hand.

"And you must be the best friend" Ryan said

Marissa watched with a smile on her face as her best friend and fiancé met for the first time.

"So Atwood want to be a gentleman and help me with my bags?" Summer asked rising an eyebrow

Ryan shrugged his shoulders going outside and began bringing the bags inside.

"So I hope you don't mind but we are having dinner with Ryan's family tonight" Marissa said nervously

"Why would I mind?" Summer asked trying to be the perfect guess

"Because I know you just want to relax but its something we do every Thursday night and its our night to host"

"That's great does that mean I will meet the best man as well?" Summer joked

"Didn't you just go through 30 guys do you really want another one" Marissa teased

"Yeah well I wont get to be with Mr. Right for another 3 months got to entertain myself somehow"

Marissa laughed. "Why don't I show you your room" Marissa said changing the subject

The girls went upstairs and Marissa led Summer to the guest room which also included an ensuite bathroom.

"Damn Coop this is a nice place you got here"

"Yeah, Ryan designed and built it himself"

"Impressive" Summer said while Ryan entered the room dropping her bags

"I didn't know it was possible for someone to have this many bags"

"It takes work to be this good, you'll learn" Summer said shrugging her shoulders

"Well we will let you settle in, because Ryan has to start dinner"

Summer shook her head lifting one of the bags onto the bed and began opening it

"Everyone will be here in a half hour" Marissa said before leaving.

* * *

Summer had heard Ryan's family arrived about ten minutes ago she finished getting ready then went downstairs. She heard everyone talking in the kitchen so she made her way inside and instantly was stunned when she saw the back of Seth Cohen's head. He had his arms wrapped around a girl that Summer recognized but just didn't know from where.

"Oh Sum, this is Ryan's adoptive family, This is Sandy, Kirsten and Sophie" Marissa said pointing them all out as she went along

"And this is his brother and the best man Seth and his girlfriend Stevie"

When Seth head Marissa say her best friends name he prayed to both Moses and Jesus that it wasn't the Summer who broke his heart only a month ago.

When he turned around he realized he was not that lucky because he locked eyes with Summer and he felt his heart re-shatter all over again.

"Cohen" Summer whispered

Everyone except was confused as they watched both of them stare at one another. Then it dawned on Kirsten on why they both looked like deer caught in headlights.

"Coop can I talk to you?" Summer said trying to keep her composer

Marissa nodded her head and rushed out of the room with Summer.

"That's the girl isn't it?" Kirsten asked Seth

He simply nodded his head then swallowed "I will be right back" Seth said before walking outside, Stevie went to follow worried but Ryan stepped up "Let me"

Stevie went to protest but it was to late Ryan was gone.

"So that's the girl huh?" he asked sitting next to Seth on one of the lawn chairs they had by the pool.

"Yeah, I thought I would never have to see her again" Seth said his voice very distant.

"Do you still love her?" Ryan asked bluntly

Seth just shook his head yes " But that doesn't matter, because we both have someone else plus she made it clear she didn't love me" Seth said standing up

"So what are you going to do?" Ryan asked worried about his brother

"The same thing I have been trying to do… move on"

"You sure that is a good idea?"

"What other choice do I have?"

"You could talk to her because considering her reaction there is still something there"

"Disgust, I mean you saw her she is kinda out of my league just looks wise and when you get to know her you will think I was dreaming" Seth said shrugging his shoulders

"I think your making a mistake" Ryan said hoping that it would change his mind

"Well don't you worry about me, I mean you're the one who is getting married in two months" Seth said trying to shit the attention away from himself

Ryan opened his mouth to talk but Marissa walked out "Seth… Summer would like to talk to you"

Seth looked at Ryan then at Marissa and went inside to find Summer.

* * *

He found Summer sitting in the guest room on the bed just staring at the wall.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Seth asked after he walked in and Summer didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Yeah" Summer said the pausing she fought her every urge to look at Seth because she knew it would make this harder

"We can't make this about us, we cant mess up the wedding because for the first time Marissa is truly happy and I swear if you ruin that for her by twisting this cruel event into something about us I will make sure you never have children"

"I take it this is one of your rage blackouts" Seth tried joking but Summer just glared at him

"Look I was kidding but I agree"

"Good" Summer whispered

"Good" Seth repeated and they stood there in silence

"We should get back" Summer said getting up.

"You go ahead I will be down in a moment" Seth said and Summer walked past him. He closed his eyes after she left and took a deep breath this was going to be hard.

Once Summer was out of the room she leaned against the door and ran her fingers through her hair and sighed in frustration. She had just managed to get Seth out of her mind and now he was going to be an everyday reminder. She heard him walking so she quickly made her way downstairs before he saw her.

* * *

Once Summer got downstairs she received a worried look from her best friend. Summer smiled at her and then went over to Sandy and Kirsten.

"Sorry about that I am Summer" she said trying to get rid of some of the tension in the room.

"Sandy Cohen" Sandy said before hugging Summer. Summer was caught off guard by this but smiled still. Then she moved to Kirsten who also hugged Summer. "Kirsten" she said then while she was pulling away.

"And this little angle is Sophie" Kirsten said while hugging her daughter who looked embarrassed

"Mom, not in front of Summer" she whispered but Summer could hear here clearly.

Summer bent down so she way eye level with Sophie "That is a pretty name" Summer said

Sophie smiled "Thanks I got it from my Nana"

Summer smiled and heard Seth enter the room, but acted as if she didn't. He walked over standing next to Stevie but she did notice how he was no longer touching her.

Summer then stood up and shifter her attention to Stevie. Summer outstretched her hand. "And you are?' Summer asked politely

"I'm Stevie, we actually met two days ago" Stevie reminded her with a hopeful smile

"Oh that's where I recognized you from" Summer said in a fake tone that only Seth and Marissa caught onto

"Yeah you were on a date with Adam I believe"

"That's right" Summer said now uncomfortable

"I think that is so great I hope you picked him" Stevie said trying to start conversation

"Yeah, well you will have to watch the show to find out" Summer said

"I plan on it" Stevie said and Summer had to hold back her comment when she noticed Seth shocked expression.

"Really?" he asked obviously uncomfortable

"Yeah, why is that so weird?" Stevie asked confused

"It's not" Seth said trying to sound okay with it.

Ryan noticed Seth failing so he jumped in "Well dinner is ready lets eat"

Seth was the first to react "Sounds great I'm starving"

Dinner was extremely quite because everyone but Stevie had caught onto the tension between Seth and Summer. Stevie had been grilling Summer the entire time and when Seth tried to get her to stop she just ignored him.

"So are there any guys you regret getting rid of? Stevie asked

Seth who was protesting got suddenly silent and locked eyes with Summer.

"There is one, but by the time I realized it he had already moved on"

"What a jackass" Stevie said in disbelief

Seth looked over at Stevie "Give the guy a break, I'm sure she wasn't perfect and he moved on so fast because Summer wouldn't give him a chance to explain or something"

Stevie looked at him confused "Or maybe he was in love with his ex-girlfriend probably still in denail" Summer said bitterly

"Well I certain he is not, but unlike some people who have no hearts he can actually be friends with his ex's"

"Obviously not all of them" Marissa muttered

"Maybe we should move onto dessert" Ryan said no longer enjoying the little spat between Seth and Summer.

"That is a great idea" Sandy said

"Seth honey will you help me get dessert?" Kirsten asked while getting up

"Why don't me and Summer help you as well" Marissa said standing up glaring at Summer

Both got up quietly "How many people does it take to get ice cream?" Sophie asked as the four went into the kitchen and shut the door.

"Could you two be any more obvious?" Marissa asked annoyed

"Well we cant be to bad Seth's stupid whore hasn't caught on that he is the man whore we are talking about"

"This is my son we are talking about" Kirsten said giving Summer a disapproving "Summer may I please speak to you alone"

Summer was suddenly embarrassed by her actions so she simply nodded her head in agreement.

"You two get the ice cream ready we will be back" Kirsten said leading Summer out by the pool.

"Look I am sorry if I offended you by anything I said" Summer started

"Honey don't apologize, I don't blame either one of you. This is a bad position to be in let alone with someone you both obviously still care about"

Summer opened her mouth to protest but Kirsten stopped her "Let me talk, you see I was in a similar situation once. It was right after I graduated high school and once I started college. See I was still dating my his school sweetheart which ironically happens to be Marissa's dad, then I went to Berkely and met in fell in love with Sandy. At first I couldn't make up my mind and so I stayed with Jimmy while just being friends with Sandy. But I couldn't fight it and eventually I realized that Sandy was the man for me. I left Jimmy and have been with Sandy ever since."

Summer looked confused as to why Kirsten was telling her this story.

"You are caught between two men whether you want to admit it or not. I want you to know that it is going to be hard and if you ever want someone to talk to I am here because I know exactly what you are going through and you will figure out which one of them is your Sandy Cohen"

"But I'm over Seth"

"Summer" Kirsten said in a tone that showed her disbelief

"Okay, even if I blew it"

"You only blew it if he was over you, which he is not even close. That girl in there is what he uses to distract himself from thinking of you 24/7"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"For two reasons because like I said I know where you are coming from and because I cannot stand that Stevie girl quoting you she is a stupid whore"

Summer laughed a little "Thank you" she said sincerely

"Now lets go get some ice cream"

Summer nodded her head in agreement and walked inside behind Kirsten. Seth and Marissa were in the kitchen still and didn't notice when they walked in.

"So do you know who she picked?" Seth asked trying to sound non-chalant about it

"Nope, she can't say" Marissa said smiling to herself

"Oh, right"

"Your not over her are you?" Marissa asked

Seth went to answer the question, but Kirsten made there presence known "Is the ice cream ready?" she asked

Seth gave her a thankful smile and blushed a little when looking at Summer.

"We are all set" Marissa said busying herself by grabbing the now full bowls. The other three grabbed a bowl as well and made there way into the dining room.

"Its about time" Sophie said impatiently

Seth sat back down next to Stevie and handed her a bowl of ice cream. He then watched everyone else in the room and his attention stopped when Summer sat down next to his little sister and handed her a bowl of ice cream. They then began to share small talk that Seth couldn't hear but he was impressed at how well Summer was doing with Sophie considering when Stevie tried saying anything to Sophie she would just roll her eyes if not ignore her completely.

After ice cream Ryan and Marissa controlled the conversation with talk about the wedding. Which was more then okay with Seth and Summer who were lost in there thoughts about who was there Sandy Cohen.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since Seth and Summer crossed paths at the family dinner. Seth avoided any opportunity that he might even have to talk about Summer. Meanwhile his current girlfriend seemed to turn into her best friend and was now into Marissa wedding more then ever. 

"Seth, I am meeting Sum and Rissa for lunch at the pier" Stevie announced

Seth rolled his eyes, but Stevie couldn't see him "You don't have to tell me everything you are doing" he said annoyed

"I was telling you so you didn't plan on having lunch with me silly" she said sweetly

Seth looked over at her "I can eat lunch by myself I am a big boy" 

Stevie giggled, and Seth cringed. "Well I better get going I don't want to be late" 

Seth just nodded his head not tearing his attention away from the TV. Stevie waited for a second before throwing her hands up dramatically "Fine, bye" she said while stomping away. As soon as Seth heard the door slam he picked up his cell phone and dialed his brothers number.

"She is like dating Sophie, she is so immature" 

"Hello to you Seth, I am doing fine thank you for asking" Ryan said dully

"Man I don't have time for that, I have BIG problems" 

"What would that be?" Ryan asked feigning ignorance

"First Summer the girl who I fell madly in love with before she shattered my heart is your finace's best friend and two my girlfriend is an immature, airhead who I can't stand" 

Ryan had to fight back his smile knowing it would only make Seth freak out. "So" 

"What do you mean so?"

"Look break up with Stevie, she's not right for you and get over Summer because she has a boyfriend" 

Seth sighed "If only it were that easy"

"Why is it not?" 

"Well I cant dump Stevie because then I am single and then all I have is time to pine over Summer and that also means I show up to you wedding single and if I remember right by that time mystery man will be revlied and I will look like an even bigger tool" 

"Huh" 

"That's all your going to say is huh" 

Ryan could no longer hold back his smiled "Yep" 

Seth groaned "I hate you" 

"Fine then I won't tell you the top secret information that Marissa shared with me about Summer" 

"Like you know anything and since when are you one for gossip"

"Since it might make this even funnier" 

"That means its not good for me" 

"Maybe" Ryan teased

There was a silence "Damn it Ryan what do you know?"

"I know that Summer regrets letting you go" 

Seth was silent again "I have to go" he said then hung up the phone, he needed more advanced girl advice. He then dialed Anna's number.

"Seth do you realized who you called?" Anna asked shocked

"Yes I do, but that's because if you want to make it up to me then I need your help" 

"What did you do this time?"

Seth took a deep breath "So last week at family dinner Marissa best friend finally showed up, who turned out to be Summer. Yes the Summer who broke my heart, I thought if I just gave it time I would get over her but now I don't have time in fact I have just the opposite. On top of that my brother who enjoys my pain just informed me that Summer regrets letting me go. So now I don't know what to do"

"Uh huh, are you going to tell me anything new?" 

"How would you know all of this?"

"I talk to your mom who said you looked miserable when you saw Summer again and so did she"

"So what do I do?"

"Well do you want her back?"

"No, yes, I don't know" 

"Well that is what you have to figure out" 

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well why do you want her back?"

"Because she is funny, smart, beautiful, and a million other great things"

"Why don't you want her back?" 

"Because she tore my heart out and doesn't trust me" 

"Now you have decided which side outweighs the other"

Seth sighed "I guess" 

"Don't forget to figure out what you want that gem you have now" Anna said sarcastically 

"You have been talking to my mom too much" 

"Enough to know that the girl is kinda slow" 

Seth smiled to himself "Yeah, well she was part of my plan to get over Summer" 

Anna laughed "Obviously that's not working"

"That is why I called you, I mean I am that desperate" 

"That's low Cohen" 

"You have taken lower Stern" 

They both laughed "Thank you Anna" Seth said seriously

"Any time, but your dad is calling for me so I have to go" 

"Bye and Anna can you keep this on the DL don't really want the rents all up in my business" 

"Got it" 

Seth hung up the phone. He then got up and went to find some paper he was going to do this the logical way. 

---------------

Summer and Marissa were on there way to the pier. "So why is Seth's girlfriend meeting us _again? Summer asked_

"_Is some one jealous of her?" Marissa teased_

"_No, but I am sick of her"_

"_Me too, but we have to be nice to her for Seth"_

"_I don't have to do anything for Cohen" _

"_Then do it for me" _

_Sumer sighed "I mean the girl is slow, what does Seth see in her?"_

"_Nothing, he just wanted to get his mind off of you" _

_Summer didn't say anything _

"_Look Sum we both know you are not over him and as good of an actress you are, you cannot hide the fact that you didn't get closure and maybe that is all you need."_

_Summer sighed "Maybe, but we both are dating" _

"_Well considering you guy is no where around and Stevie is always with us we can use that" _

"_Are you suggesting we cheat?" Summer asked shocked _

"_I am suggesting you get closure" _

"_How?"_

"_Well, he is probably sitting at home alone now"_

_Summer though about it for a moment "And Stevie expects both of us" _

"_Yeah, but don't you have to go handle something that is urgent" _

_Summer sat there thinking for a moment "I don't know how to get to his apartment" _

_Marissa reached over and hit a button on the navigation system and the GPS ladies voice filled the car._

"_Destination?"_

"_Seth's" Marissa said_

"_Calculating" _

_Marissa smiled as she parked the car "Next excuse?" she said smugly_

"_I don't know about this"_

"_Sum, just do it for both of you" _

_Summer sighed "He is just going to kick me out" _

"_Well then you get closure" _

_Summer groaned realizing Marissa was not going to let her get out of this "Fineee" _

_Marissa smiled smugly as she got out of the car. "I will call you when we are done" _

_Summer didn't say anything just got into the driver seats. Marissa smiled and began walking over to Stevie._

_--------------_

_Seth had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock at the door. Confused as to who it might me he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He went downstairs to investigate and was surprised when he saw Summer pounding on the door, so surprised he didn't think about going to get dressed before answering the door. He opened the door and Summer stood there shocked._

"_Do you always answer you door pretty much naked" _

_Seth blushed a little "That's besides the point what are you doing here?"_

"_We have to talk" _

"_Come in, I will go get dressed" Seth said already making his way back upstairs_

_Summer walked inside and shut the door then began looking around. Obviously Stevie and Seth were not living together because the place screamed Seth. There was a Playstation set up in the living room, dirty dishes on the counter and no pictures anywhere._

_Seth came down about five minutes later. "So you wanted to talk" he said scaring Summer who was looking out the window_

_She turned around and smacked Seth "God, could you give me a warning" _

_Seth laughed to himself "Sorry" _

_They stood in the silence for a moment, until Summers phone rang. She looked at the caller id. "I have to take this " she said then excused herself out of the room. "Hello" she said into the phone as she closed the front door behind her._

"_Hey" a males voice said_

_Summer suddenly felt guilty "I miss you" he said_

_Summer gave a small smile "I miss you too" _

"_So do you think that you could come over today?"_

"_You know I can't do that" _

_There was an annoyed sigh "So what is the point of dating then"_

_Summer rolled her eyes it hadn't been a month and it started. "It's part of the contract" this really was normal, she would start dating a guy and in a couple of weeks and sometimes months they would get impatinent of her career and start acting like this. "I have to go" she didn't even bother waiting for a reply and shut her phone. She went back inside to find Seth standing in the same spot waiting. _

"_This was a mistake just forget I ever came" Summer said as she stood across the island from Seth_

"_What you came to me" he said confused_

"_I just said it was a mistake" _

_Seth sighed and made a mental tally in the negative section of his list. "Sorry" Summer whispered and left leaving a very confused Seth behind. _


	9. Chapter 9

Seth was pacing in the living room when he heard his front door open. He stopped and looked to see who the guest was and continued once he saw Stevie.

"Hey you okay?" Stevie asked worried

Seth looked over at her briefly 'No"

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk" Seth said stopping, he saw the worry in Stevie's eyes.

"I have to be honest with you, but what I am about to say cannot leave this room because if it does it could cost me millions of dollars" Seth said sitting down

Stevie was relived because she thought for sure Seth was going to break up with her, but with his last statement she knew otherwise. She sat down looking Seth in the eyes. "I promise" she whispered

Seth took a deep breath "Remember when we first met and I told you that I had just gotten back from a buissness trip?"

Stevie shook her head.

"I lied"

She was confused now "Then what were you doing?"

"I was a participant on Summers dating show, my mom got me a sport because she built a house for one of the producers."

Stevie just sat there in silence for a moment "Oh"

"Oh?" Seth became nervous

"That's why its been so tense between you and her, you must have really liked her"

"I thought I did, but we didn't end on the best of term and that is more what the tension is about"

"What do you mean?"

"That I cant talk about, but eventually you will see what I mean"

Steive shook her head "Do you still want her?"

Seth paused for a moment "No" he said no doubt evident in his tone

Stevie was skeptical because he paused but decided that she would let his future actions speak the truth. "Okay, then there is no problem"

Seth smiled and kissed Stevie gently. This was the girl he first met.

"Can I ask you one thing though?" Seth said seriously

"Of course"

"I don't get you lately you see to be different"

"Honestly your family freaks me out. I mean they are so perfect that I get all weird around them and don't know what to say and end up saying everything I shouldn't. I'm sure they hate me"

Seth laughed to himself "They are not perfect have you seen Sandy Cohen's eyebrows"

Stevie laughed "Seriously Seth, your parents are madly in love and care so much about all three of there children. Not to mention you mom is like Superwoman"

"They are pretty amazing people, but don't worry they do judge I mean they are allowing Marissa Cooper into our family" Seth joked

Stevie laughed again "I guess"

"Just be you and they will love you as much as I do" Seth said but was confused by the shocked look on Stevie's face. Then he realized what he said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out"

Stevie shook her head and quickly pulled Seth into a kiss "I love you too"

Seth smiled and kissed Stevie again. Once they pulled apart. "So wanna go get something to eat?" Seth asked

Stevie nodded her head in agreement before leading Seth to the door.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Marissa asked when Summer pulled up to pick her up.

"We are going to take it slow and undercover"

"You mean you guys are going to cheat?"

"It's the only way I will be able to tell"

"I can't belive Seth is okay with this" Marissa said surprised

"Me either, but I think he was too shell shocked when I kissed him to really turn me down"

"You did what now?" Marissa said surprised

"I couldn't help it I went to the kitchen because the guy called and he was being moody, then I saw a list Seth was making out trying to figure out everything out between us and I was reading some of the things he said and I couldn't help myself"

"Wow, Sum"

Summer groaned "He is the only guy who thinks that my attitude is a good thing"

Marissa smiled at Summer "Yeah he is weird like that"

Summer reached over and slapped Marissa "Coop"

Marissa laughed "Kidding… kind of"

"Well you better get it all worked out before my wedding"

"I will don't worry"

"Good, now since we are free from Stevie lets do some real wedding planning"

Summer smiled as she parked the car "Sounds good, but lets eat first"

Summer and Marissa walked into the pizza place already discussing the wedding but Summer stopped when she saw Seth and Stevie connected at the lips in a booth. She knew she still liked Seth but she didn't think she liked him this much.

"Sum, lets go somewhere else" Marissa said trying to avoid the scene

"No, I want to eat here"

Summer said already making her way towards Seth and Stevie's booth "God, you two should get a room"

The couple pulled apart surprised by Summers appearance. "Well we did have a booth" Seth retorted

"And the whole restruant could see you… eww"

Marissa walked over to the table "Hey guys"

"Hey" Seth and Steive said in unison causing Summer to roll her eyes

"So do you care if we join you?" Summer asked

"Actually"

"Good, I mean because Marissa hardly eats so I always feel like a pig" Summer said cutting him off before he could get rid of her. Summer then slid over so Marissa could sit down "Sit Coop"

Marissa gave Seth an apologetic look before sitting down. The booth was circular so Seth and Summer were both sitting in the inside section while Marissa and Stevie sat on the outside.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" the waitress asked when she came to take the order

"Water" Marissa said

"I will have…." Summer said trying to figure out what kinds of pop they had

"She will have a Mountain dew" Seth said for her

Summer smiled at him thankfully "What he said"

The waitress walked away "So Summer I thought you had business to take care of?" Stevie asked trying to get rid of the tension

"Got cut short because of some sort of emergency" she said truthfully

"Oh" and the tension returned

Summer got sick of the tension so she pulled out her phone and began to check her e-mail.

"Wow" she said to herself but the other three were now paying attetion to her.

"What?" Seth asked curiously

"My assistant just sent me these pictures they found that one of the guys drew of me while he was on the show. She said they left them behind and they don't know who drew them"

"Let's see them" Stevie said

Summer turned her phone so that Steive and Seth could see them and Seths heart skipped a beat. "Those are really good" Stevie commented awed by the detail "That guy must have really been into you"

Summer then turned the phone so Marissa could see "Wow Sum those are amazing"

"Yeah" Summer said agreeing turing her phone back around looking at the pictures one more time before closing them. "Guess I didn't know all the guys too well" she said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked

"Well I under estimated the guy who drew those for sure" Summer said but then looked around the table "Oh well I'm totally in love though" she said trying to cover up her slip.

Seth just sat there for a moment "I have to go to the bathroom"

Stevie gave him a skeptical look "All this Pepsi is getting to me" he said in reply to her look and she let him get out.

"You know what I have to go make a call before the food gets here" Summer said following Seth's lead. They both walked to the back of the restaurant and found the bathrooms both going in different doors. Seth stood in front of the sink.

He thought to himself how stupid he felt and how he had to move on because like Summer said she was totally in love. So what if it was a complete lie, that was her decision. She chose someone else and she had to deal with that decision. She couldn't just come crawling back to him because as soon as mystery man was reviled Seth would be forgotten about again and then he would be alone because surely Stevie would find out and leave him. He let out a deep breath before going to the door and walking out only to find Summer standing there waiting.

"You drew them didn't you?" she asked shyly

Seth nodded his head slowly "Yeah" he finally whispered

Summer leaned up to kiss Seth but he pulled away "We can't do this"

"Your right its too risky, but will you be free tonight?"

"No I mean at all"

"What?" Summer was confused

"You already had your chance and you decided that I wasn't good enough for you and you were proably right. I mean eventually you would realize that you can do better than me and get bored with me and just go back to one of your meatheads"

"Cohen its not like that"

"But it is, don't you see. The only reason that you want me now is because you cant have what you really want. So you are settling for me until your mystry man comes back and then you will just find another excuse to get rid of me and live happly ever after with him.""I made a mistake" Summer admitted with tears in her eyes

"You just think that now that you cant have me, but really its what is right for the both of us"

"No, its not" Summer held back her tears "Seth, I let you go because I was scared. You were the first guy I could actually see my self loving and spending the rest of my life with. The only reason I don't leave mystery man as you like to call him is the same reason that I don't just kick your girlfriends ass, because I know if I did we would have a law suit on our hands and that is not how I want us to start. I want the world to know that I am human and make mistakes but true love will over come all of that" Summer took Seth's hand and pulled it to her face

Seth swalloed the lump in his throat "We will see how you feel once you actually get your mystery man back" he then pulled his hand away from her face

"Seth" Summer said desperately

"Like you said its not like we can start a relationship now, so just wait until you can have the guy you picked around and if you still want me then we can talk again. Until then I have a girlfriend who I love and I am not going to cheat on her for something that might just be convenient for you" Seth then turned around and walked away going back to the table.

"That was long" Steive said worried

"Yeah, I got a phone call, I get to start work again next week"

"That's great, I know you have been getting bored with just sitting around" Stevie said cuddling into his side. Seth kissed her forehead to advert his attetion when Summer came back to the booth.

"So I figure out who drew the pictures" she said

Seth tensed up but thankfully Steive didn't notice however Marissa did.

"And?"

"I called him, we are going to give it time before we really try anything" Summer said shrugging her shoulders "Obviously not the guy you picked" Stevie said

"Yeah" Summer mumbled

They were all relived when the waitress set the pizza down in front of them.

"Any thing else I can get you?" she asked overly polite

"We're good thanks" Seth said while he began seriving the other three.

They ate in silence and once they were done the paris went off in separate directions.

As soon as Seth and Stevie were gone Marissa spoke up "It was Seth wasn't it?"

Summer nodded her head softly "Wow, and why are you waiting?"

"Because I messed everything up, because he doesn't trust me, he thinks I just want to use him as a distraction, he thinks that he actually loves his girlfriend and he thinks I acutally like the guy and he is scared that I will leave him again. Ontop of that he doesn't want to deal with the law suite that could follow if we move to fast and get caught. So he said once everything starts to go back to normal we can talk. Meanwhile I get to be all alone while he is shaking up with her"

"You know ever since Seth you ramble a lot" Marissa joked trying to lighten the mood

"I know, I should kick his scrawny ass but I can't because I love him"

Marissa was surprised by the last statement. Considering Summer never really loved guys just like them a lot. Never did she let it get to serious. "Are you sure?"

"When I saw those drawing I was 100% sure and regretted ever letting him go"

"Why?"

"Because the detail, and accuracy just shows how much he cares about me and the fact that I ever doubt him was the biggest mistake I ever made and I might have lost the one man I will ever love"

Marissa hugged Summer not knowing anything comforting to say.

Summer let a stary tear fall before wiping it away. "So lets go looking for that dress that Chino can tear off of you"

Marissa couldn't help but laugh "I don't really think Ryan in the ripping kind of man"

Summer just shrugged her shoulder trying to forget her Seth problems "Never know"


	10. Chapter 10

It was happening tonight everything was sure to change once the season premiere of Summer Lovin' aired. Seth had stayed firm in his position of not watching the show and tried to get Stevie to promise the same thing, which she did. Yet when he offered to take her out tonight she was going over to a friends place to hang out. Seth didn't trust her enough and figured that she would be watching the show. Seth knew the second that Stevie watched Summer Lovin' she would not be okay with the fact that Seth and Summer were planning a joint party for Ryan and Marissa thanks to his wonderful mother. He hated that at least once a week for the last three weeks he was alone with Summer especially after the whole incident at the pizza parlor. At first there was a weird tension, but once they got over that they went back to normal. Bickering and playful but that is what Seth hated the most because he felt himself falling for Summer all over again and he couldn't stop himself. He invited Ryan over for Seth/Ryan time because the girls were having a slumber party and watching the season premiere Ryan gladly agreed. Seth was waiting on the couch when he heard Ryan open the front door.

"Your right knocking is over rated" Seth teased as he watched Ryan walk in with a pizza

"My hands are kind of full" Ryan said placing the pizza down on the counter

"Not full enough to open a door though"

Ryan just gave Seth the look and Seth laughed to himself. "Whatever man lets eat" Seth said handing Ryan a plate while getting his own slice.

After they were done eating they put the leftovers in the fridge and went into the living room. Just as Seth turned on the TV he saw Summer face and heard some over played song. He quickly turned on the Playstation before he saw anymore.

"So your really not going to watch the show?"

"Yep"

"Your not curious as to what happened with the other guys?"

"Would you want to know exactly everything Marissa did with her ex's detail by detail?"

Ryan thought about this for a moment "Good point, but Marissa didn't choose another guy over me"

Now it was Seth's turn to think "Yeah, well that is Summer's choice and I told you once whoever she chooses shows up at your wedding as Summer's date that's when she really gets to pick and she knows it as well as I do"

"What if she chickens out and just chooses him because its easier"

"Do you want this to blow up in my face?"

"No, but I think you are expecting a fairytale ending when in reality there are many ways it could go wrong"

"No, it's Summer second chance and if she blows it then I move on. No exceptions, no second guessing. I am done. It's fate Ryan and it will all play out when you marry Marissa and Summer makes her actual decision."

"That makes no sense"

"It makes perfect sense to me and that is all that matters. Now enough with this talking thing Marissa has taught you lets play the ninja game" Seth said putting the game in and sitting on the couch avoiding conversation the rest of the night.

* * *

Somehow Summer was watching the season premiere with Marissa, Kirsten, Stevie and Anna. This was a very uncomfortable situation for her and she was sure it was all Marissa fault. Originally it was only supposed to be Summer and Marissa but then Marissa opened her big mouth to Kirsten and so she was invited and then Stevie mentioned something to Marissa and she was added to the guest list out of pity. As for Anna, Kirsten asked her to tag along for fun. Not really what Summer thought of as fun. As the show began she groaned to herself while the other four were intrigued to see how everything began. As the guys showed up they all laughed at how out of place Seth was but when the first challenge started and he struggled with the luggage even Summer was laughing. He looked so pathetic and in Summer's eyes adorable as he tried so hard. They watched as Summer talked to the guys one by one getting to know each of them. All three girls giving there opinion as well on each guy. Finally it was Seth's turn. He opened with his little joke "Good news I am the last one" and Stevie shifted uncomfortably while three awed at him. Summer watched as her first meeting of Seth unfolded in front of his ex-girlfriend, mom and current girlfriend. All the feelings she felt when she first met him were returning and she was regretting her decision ever more. They all laughed except for Kirsten when Seth referred to Kristen as over bearing. Once the credits began to roll along with a preview of next weeks episode Summer cringed as she saw Josh's face again and grew uncomfortable when the showed her and Seth leaning in for a kiss.

"Wow" Marissa was the first to speak once the next show started

"I still can't believe he called me over bearing" Kirsten said causing the others to smile

"We should totally make a bet on who Summer chooses" Stevie said

"Well we know its not Josh" Marissa joked

"Or Seth" Anna said then regretted it when she noticed Summer's face drop

"Very true, I think she picked Adam" Stevie added hopefully

"I think she picked Zach" Kirsten said

"Your both wrong she picked Mark" Anna said

They all looked at Mairssa "I'm not playing because I know"

"What I thought you couldn't tell?" Stevie asked confused

"I can't but I know Coop can keep a secret and it was killing me not to tell" Summer said glaring over at Marissa

Marissa shrugged her shoulders "I didn't say which one of them is right"

Summer rolled her eyes "I am going to bed" she said getting up

"Yeah we should get going" Kirsten said getting up followed by Stevie and Anna

"Same time next week?" Stevie asked

Marissa nodded her head in agreement "Sounds great"

Kirsten hugged both girls good bye before leaving while Stevie and Anna just said good bye and left. Summer was sitting on the stairs when Marissa finally came back into the house after walking Stevie out.

"Why did you invite them?" Summer asked

"Well first off because Ryan wants me to be closer to Kirsten and she brought Anna. Stevie because otherwise she wouldn't watch the show thanks to Seth"

"So"

"So, once she sees that you guys are crazy for each other she will lose her confidence and it will be easier for you two to get back together"

"And what if I don't want to get back with Seth?"

"That's a lie and if you are stupid enough to make the same mistake twice then at least Stevie is out of the picture"

"Since when are you the devious one?"

"Since you fell in love with Seth Cohen"

Summer sighed "I am going to bed"

"Night" Marissa said going into the living room to clean up as Summer got up and walked upstairs.

* * *

Ryan had just left and Seth picked up the remote and began searching theough the Tivo when he saw Summer Lovin'. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone that he actually watched the show, because he didn't really feel like being the target fro there jokes. Stevie had called him and said she was on her way, Seth sent her to get movies to distract her a little while longer and locked the front door "accidently" so that he would have time to change the TV before she knew what he was watching. It helped that Stevie didn't know how to work his TV and he wasn't going to be teaching her anytime soon. He figured his plan was fool proof. He watched embarrassed as he struggled with the luggage, then he watched as the tools went though meeting Summer for the first time. Finally it was there first meeting and he remembered it just like it was yesterday and watching it back only made his memory more vivid. Just as he finished the episode he heard Stevie knocking at the front door. He deleted the episode and went to open the door.

"Sorry about that Ryan must have locked it on his way out" Seth lied

"Its okay, I got Baby Mama"

Seth nodded his head "Sounds good" he then kissed her quickly "How was your night?' he asked as he lead the way into the living room.

"It was okay, we had so much fun we are going to do it every week at the same time"

"What did you guys do?" Seth asked curiously

"Just hung out and did girl stuff, talked about boys, celebrities and stuff"

"Oh who were you with again?"

"Some friends"

"Oh" Seth could tell from her lack of details that Stevie was lying. He learned fast that she was a very detailed person and would explain everything into detail. The one time she tried to surprise him she got very vague and that's how Seth ruined the surprise and learned how to tell when Stevie was lying. Seth put the movie in and sat on the couch pressing play. Stevie sat next to him taking his hand in hers. Hint number two Stevie usually would cuddle into his side when she was hiding something she would still have some form of contact with Seth but it would be distant. They watched the movie for like the tenth time considering it was one of the only movies they would both sit down and watch. Once the movie ended Seth looked over and Stevie was sleeping peacefully. Seth got up and grabbed his cell phone calling the one person he knew would not lie to him. He walked out the back doors and closed them quietly while listing to the ring. Finally she picked up.

"Hello" she said sleeply and Seth felt guilty for waking her

"Summer, were you sleeping?"

"Not really, just laying here thinking"

"About?" Seth asked sitting down looking out at the ocean

"The show"

"What about it?"

Summer bit her lip nervously and was hesitant to answer the question.

"You" she finally whispered

"Oh" Seth said with a small smile forming on his lips "What about me?"

"Why did you call?" Summer asked changing the subject

"Way to avoid the question" Seth joked

Summer sighed "Cohen you have a girlfriend remember?"

"Yeah, that's what I called you about" Seth lowered his voice

Summers heart skipped a beat. Her first thoughts were that he changed his mind about everything.

"Were you with her tonight?"

"Umm yeah why?" Summer tried to hide the dissapointment in her voice

"What did you think I was going to say?" Seth was confused

"Nothing, why did you want to know if I was with Stevie or not?"

"What did you guys do?"

"Watched the show, oh Coop was nice enough to invite your mom and Anna as well"

"Wow"

"Yeah, its was a little awkard and its only the first week"

"You guys are doing it again?"

"Yeah and they are taking bets on who I choose"

"She promised she wouldn't watch the show"

"Who did?"

"Stevie"

"Oh, I didn't know that she didn't tell any of us about that"

"Yeah well considering she is watching with my mom, my only to ex's and my future sister in law. I don't think she really thinks you would keep the secret for her"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, act like I don't know I guess"

"Why? She promised and broke that promise. Not really trustworthy Cohen"

"Your right I should confront her and then we get in a big fight and she dumps me"

"What would be so bad about that?"

"What would be so great about it?" Seth retorted

"Then maybe we could get another shot"

"I told you not until you get mystery man back"

"Cohen"

"Summer don't do this, I already made up my mind and that was hard enough. I really don't want to get hurt again and there is a big part of me about the size of Ryan that thinks you are going to shatter my heart all over again?"

"What do you mean the size of…" Summer paused "I have to go" she said deciding she was going to talk to Ryan

Seth sighed frustrated "Bye" he said annoyed then hung up the phone. Summer climbed out of bed and went downstairs glad to see no sigh of Marissa. As she reached the bottom stair Ryan opened the front door.

"Atwood just the man I wanted to talk to"

Ryan raised a questioning eyebrow "About?"

"Who do you think?"

"Marissa" he said hopeful

"Nice try, what have you been telling Cohen"

Ryan took a deep breath "Lets go in the kitchen" Ryan said motioning towards the kitchen. They both stood on oppostie sides of the kitchen watching the other intently "Spill it" Summer said as she sat on the counter top.

"Look when Seth came back he was a wreck, he didn't talk to anyone. He really loves you Summer and I don't want to see him get hurt again"

"I get that, but I was scared. I wasn't really supposed to find love. I was on the show for publicity and fun"

Ryan's look softened "I know I made this biggest mistake of my life when I let Seth go. I knew it when I heard the front door slam but I was to stubborn to stop him and admit I was wrong. I thought after that I would settle for someone else and eventually forget about Cohen. Obliviously that isn't going to work"

"So why don't you just get over him?"

"Could you get over Marissa if she left?"

"No" Ryan replied honestly

"Yeah that's what I thought. I feel the same way about Cohen and this stupid show is the only reason I have to wait for my second chance."

"Well it sounds like its best for both of us that you don't mess up your second chance"

"I know, but can you please just make sure that when I take that jump your pushing Seth towards me and not away"

"What makes you think I was pushing him away"

"I talked to him and he said that he had a feeling the size of you that I would break his heart again and I know that your opionion is one of the most valuable to Cohen"

Ryan nodded his head "Well now that I know how you feel I think I might be able to help"

Summer smiled and walked over hugging Ryan. He was used to hugs considering the Cohen were a big hugging family just not used to them with Summer.

Marissa who had been waiting for Ryan and heard him come in the front door 20 minutes ago was starting to get impatient and came downstiars.

"So as I wait in bed for you your hooking up with my best friend" Marissa joked

They both pulled apart startled by Marissas entrance

"You know it Coop, I told you I was lonely"

Ryan just rolled his eyes "Good night Summer" he said while walking over to Marissa and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Night Atwood" she said as she watched the walk up the stairs and smiled thinking that maybe this would be her fairytale ending.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is never going to work" Seth said doubtfully

"Yes it will Cohen, so stop your complaining"

"How?"

"Well it's simple really, we have the perfect little party Coop and Atwood asked for but the after party is for us."

"This is supposed to be there wedding"

"Are you chickening out on me?"

"NO, defiantly not, but I do know Ryan a little bit better than you and I know that he will not go for this"

"Sure he will once he see's Marissa go for it. I mean the guy is totally whipped"

"Are you talking about Seth?" Anna asked as she walked in Sophie following behind.

"Haha your so funny Anna" Seth said

"Summer" Sophie shouted in excitement as she ran towards Summer who was sitting Indian style on the floor. As she reached Summer she almost knocked her over but Summer caught her balance before that happened.

"Oh, so she is your new favorite?" Seth teased

"Yep" Sophie said seriously causing both Anna and Summer to laugh at Seth's shocked reaction.

"I put in 5 years and she comes in and spends 5 days with you and she's your new favorite"

"Uh huh, she's cooler"

"Here that Cohen even your sister thinks your lame"

"Way to kick a man when he is down Summer"

"Well as fun as this is I have a meeting to get to but your dad said he would pick Sophie up when he gets out of work"

"Okay thanks Anna"

"So what are we doing today?" Sophie asked

"Nothing, I'm not your favorite"

"Sethhhhh" Sophie wined

"What do you want to do?" he asked annoyed by the wining

"I wanna go to the zoo" Sophie's face lit up "I have the best idea EVER" she said looking as she expectantly

"And that would be?" Seth asked unenthused

"Summer should go with us"

Sophie was clearly unhappy with the response from both Seth and Summer.

"Sweetie I can't go because I could get in a lot of trouble" Summer finally explained

"Well where can you go?"

"With Seth, nowhere"

"Why? Is it because he's a dork?"

"That's not nice" Seth interjected

"No" Summer said suppressing her laugh

"Actually, I know somewhere we can go"

"Where?" Sophie and Summer asked in unison

"I have a friend who owes me a favor" Seth got up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket

"Where?" Sophie asked but Seth ignored her and walked out of the room.

"Boys" Sophie said annoyed and Summer laughed

"Got that right"

Seth walked back into the room 10 minutes later "Well you guys are lucky this dorky guy has connections because we have a family fun center to ourselves. It's going to be a day full of go-karts, laser tag, bumper cars and video games"

"How?" Summer asked

"That is a secret" Seth said smugly

"Let's go" Sophie said getting up and dragging Summer along with her

Seth smiled at his sisters response "Guess I'm the favorite again" he said smugly

"Nope Summer is still cooler"

Seth groaned as he shut the front door behind him "No fair"

* * *

Once they arrived at the place Seth parked the car and the three of them walked in. There was a gentleman holding the door open. "Hey Seth" he greeted

"Hey Leon, thanks again"

"Anytime"

Seth smiled "So what first Soph?"

She looked around trying to choose "Laser tag" she finally said

They walked over towards the laser tag area while Sophie ran "Leon you playing with us?"

"Do you mind?" Seth asked

"Not at all, that way it can be boys vs. girls" Summer said

Leon smiled "Sounds good"

"Summer will you be on my team"

"Yeah, let's beat the boy's butts"

Sophie laughed as Summer helped her gear up.

"Okay you guys ready?" Leon asked flipping some switches

"Yeah"

"Ladies first" he said letting Summer and Sophie enter "You two are on the far side" he said pointing "The game will start in 1 minute"

Seth and Leon walked over to there base "So that's your girlfriend?" Leon asked

"No, she's just a friend" Seth said

"Oh had me fooled"

Before Seth could reply the game began. He and Leon had a strategy. Leon would guard the base while Seth went to attack the girl's base. He crouched down and began navigating through the maze. He saw Sophie run past him but she was on the other side of the room. As he watched her he was caught off guard when he felt Summers "gun" pressed against the side of his head.

"Freeze" she whispered

Seth stopped and stood up looking down at Summer. They locked eyes for a moment, Summers gun now pointed to Seth's chest.

"You are my prisoner"

Seth swallowed the lump in his throat "Uhh… okay"

Summer smiled and lost in the moment she stood on her tip toes. She could feel Seth's breath and she began moving her lips closer. She noticed he was doing the same, but they snapped apart when Sophie shouted "We won"

They both took a deep breath trying to regain there thoughts. They silently walked over to Leon and Sophie.

"How did they win?"

"She got though, she is a fast little one"

"Oh well, Soph what's next?" Seth asked trying to keep his mind off Summer and the fact they almost kissed.

"I wanna do bumper cars, the go karts, the games"

"Okay let's go"

They all took off the gear for laser tag and made there way to the bumper cars. This time Leon was sitting out so he could control the ride. All three of them got in there own cars and waited for it to start. They went around bumping into one another for about 10 minutes until Leon stopped them considering they looked bored with it.

"Go-karts" Sophie yelled as she ran over to the tracks.

"She is too short to drive one on her own for this"

Seth gave Leon an annoyed look "Do we really have to follow that rule?"

"Yeah, we could still get in trouble"

"Fine Soph you have to ride with me or Summer"

"Why?" She wined

"So you brother doesn't have to lose to you again"

Sophie laughed "I will ride with Summer"

"Thanks… I think" Seth said

Summer smiled as she climbed into the drivers side. Leon was sitting out again to control the cars.

"Okay you guys will have 10 laps" Leon announced

After that both cars took off Seth in one and Summer and Sophie in the other. The girls were in the lead and everyone could hear Sophie giggling. As the race went on Seth was gaining ground and as they went around the turn he tried passing them on the outside, but Summer cut him off before he could. They then heard Seth curse. The race went on the same way the entire time until in the last lap instead of trying to pass on the outside Seth cut in the inside and got around the girls. He threw his hands up in victory as he pulled the go-kart to a stop.

"Oh yeah"

Summer helped Sophie out of her buckle then undid her own..

"Who's the man?"

"Leon" Summer answered laughing at herself

"You're just a sore loser"

"Whateves"

"Seth I want money to play games?" Sophie interrupted considering she wasn't happy they lost

"What do you say?" Seth corrected Sophie

"Please" she said half heartedly. Seth pulled out his wallet and handed Sophie some money "Go at it"

"Thank you" Sophie then ran off to play the games. "I have to go get the place ready to open in an hour"

"Okay thanks again Leon"

"No problem, just let me know when you need out" Leon said while walking away

"This was a good idea Cohen"

"I have those from time to time"

Summer smiled "That you do"

Seth went over and sat at one of the empty tables. Summer followed his lead sitting across from him.

"How often do you and Stevie do things like this with Sophie?" Summer asked trying to start up conversation, but then realized how weird the question sounded. She was about to stop him from answering but he spoke first.

"We don't, Stevie isn't really into these kinds of things I guess"

"What do you mean?"

Seth sighed "Well she is all about it just being the two of us, and we always have to be doing something like going to a movie, concert and lord knows what else. We can never just go hang out with Soph, Ryan or anyone for that matter. Even if we didn't have to do that we can't sit at home for longer then an hour without her bitching. I mean I just want to sit at home watch a movie, relax and relax every once and a while. But for some reason she is always picking what he do, when we do it and who we are going to do with"

"Huh"

Seth looked over at Summer "That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah, I guess I mean what did you want me to say?"

Seth stood up "I am going to go see what Sophie is doing" he walked off before Summer could say anything else. She sighed. What did he want her to say? She thought to herself. After a couple of minutes in thought Summer got up and walked over to Seth and Sophie.

"I want the same thing."

Seth gave Summer a confused look.

"Just a simple night at home" Summer elaborated

Seth nodded his head slowly confused as to why Summer was telling him this. Summer looked down to see that Sophie was gone, probably considering she was confused and bored with the conversation.

"I mean is that I get what you were saying. If Stevie was really in this for the long haul she wouldn't be trying to keep you all to yourself, instead she would be building your lives together"

Seth raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth but Summer continued "I mean really not wanting to hang out with Ryan and Marissa. I mean yes they are nauseating at time no doubt, still. On top of that why can't you just spend time alone with her, I mean that is how you get to know the person you are with the best or at least that is what I think. She is hiding something Cohen or she isn't that into you"

"Are you done over analyzing what I just said to you?"

Now Summer was confused "I know all this already, but thank you doctor"

"Well then what did you want me to say?"

"What you were thinking"

"And you just heard it, I mean god Cohen you ramble a little if you haven't noticed so that speech you gave was a lot to process. So it takes me a moment to really think about everything that you said"

"Huh"

"Damn it, don't do that"

Seth laughed "I like how you think that I am the only one who rambles"

"Yeah, I have noticed that I am picking up your bad habits. We really have to get this shower planned so I don't have to spend so much time with you"

"Then what are you going to have to look forward to everyday?"

Summer opened her mouth then closed it again "I've got nothing"

Seth smiled triumphantly "Seth 2, Summer 1"

"How do you have 2?" Summer asked confused

"Go-Karts and now"

"And my one?"

"Laser tag which really you only have because Sophie helped you"

"No see I was smart and used my god given gifts to beat you in laser tag"

"And what would that be"

"This" Summer said pressing her body against Seth wrapping one arm around his neck to pull his head closer. She licked her lips as she pulled his head a millimeter apart from Seth's. He swallowed and closed his eyes waiting for her to close the gap.

"Guess this means tie score" Summer whispered before letting go of Seth's head and walking away.

"You are the devil woman" Seth yelled after her, trying to regain his composer. The score was defiantly Summer 2, Seth 2.

* * *

"Are you sure they kissed sweetie?" Kirsten asked after Sophie rehashed the details of the day. Kirsten had figured out that Sophie was her perfect little spy when ever Kirsten wanted more information about Seth that he wasn't giving. For instance when he first came home from the show and now when everyone was trying to figure out the dynamics of there relationship.

"Yeah, twice"

Sandy nodded his head "Anything else?"

"Nope" Sophie said finishing off her ice cream "Can I go play?"

"Of course sweetie" Kirsten said watching her daughter run out of the room "So, do you think they are going to get together?" Kirsten asked Sandy

"I don't know, I mean how reliable is our five year old daughter?"

"Why would she lie about them kissing?"

"What if she wasn't fully paying attention and she exaggerates a lot" Sandy answered

"I guess, but this does prove there is something there they are both trying to hide"

"And for good reason they both have someone else"

"So"

"So, they need to be mature about this and if they feel like they want to take a second chance at there love then they need to be single to do such"

"Yeah, but how is Summer supposed to that right now?"

"She can't, so that means they have to be patient"

"Easier said then done"

"Yeah, only time will really tell what is going on between those two though" Sandy said hoping Kristen would stop spying on Seth.

"Your probably right"

"Usually am" Sandy replied

Kirsten gave him a questioning look "Okay at times I am" he corrected

Kirsten smiled "I am going over to Marissa it is Wednesday nights"

"Okay, enjoy your 'girl's night'" Sandy said giving his wife a good bye kiss

"I am sure tonight it will be just as weird as last weeks"

"That is why you have to go"

Kirsten smiled before leaving the room, dreading the outcome of tonight events.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note- Sorry for the long waite I was moving and had some problems. Everything is fixed now, so the next update shouldn't take as long. Enjoy!**

Summer walked into the Atwood-Cooper house after spending the day with Seth and Sophie. She heard Marissa in the kitchen probably getting snacks ready for the second episode of Summer Lovin' that they would be watching. Even this information couldn't ruin Summers happiness right now. She couldn't stop replaying the day in her head over and over again. Summer went into the kitchen to see her prediction ions were right. Marissa was pulling something out of the over that looked and smelled delicious.

"Wow Coop your going all out"

"Yeah well things are slow at work so I had a little extra time." Marissa said setting the snacks on the stove-top. She then took off her oven mitt and turned to face Summer. "Plus I thought I would spend sometime with my best friend" Marissa said placing her hand on her hip and raising a questioning eyebrow.

Summer bit back her smile. Marissa trying to have an attitude with Summer or anyone for that matter was a comedy brand in its own. "I was hanging out with Sophie and Seth"

Marissa hands fell off her hips and her facial expression was now shock. "All day? Doing what?"

"We went to this family fun spot"

"Sum, you're not supposed to be seen in public with a man especially one who was on the show"

"I know, how stupid do you think I am? We went before the place even opened it was just the three of us"

"Oh, right sorry" Marissa was embarrassed by her reaction

"Well stop your pouting and ask me how it was" Summer teased to lighten the tension that was in the room

Marissa mood returned "Well?" she asked expectantly

"We almost kissed twice, the first time we had to stop because the game of laser tag was over and the second time I was just messing with him but it did a number on me as well"

Marissa giggled, she was about to ask for more details but they heard the front door open again then the voices of Seth and Ryan.

"I'm telling you man she is totally into me. I mean of course she likes to play her little games like the second almost kiss but there is no denying the chem." Seth stopped and had a panicked look on his face when he walked into the kitchen to see Summer and Marissa standing there with questioning looks on there faces.

Ryan was still standing in the doorway "You okay man?" he asked considering the sudden silence

"Honey we are in here" Marissa yelled out with amusement in her voice

Ryan looked at Seth who was ghostly white probably because he was embarrassed. "I thought you guys were going to be at Anna's tonight?" Ryan asked walking past Seth and kissing his fiancé.

"Change of plans, she is going to be late so we are going there next week. I told your secretary to give you the message"

"You know that she only still has her job because she is dating my boss" Ryan said annoyed

"Sorry next time I will call your cell"

"That's okay we will just go over to Seth's once I change" "Okay, sounds great" Both Marissa and Ryan then left the kitchen. Seth's color had now returned to his face.

"So another night of watching the show with my mom, ex and current girlfriend huh?"

"Don't forget your soon to be sister" Summer added

Seth smiled "Sounds like unbearable fun"

Summer smiled "You have no idea"

"Well I am sure you can't wait for when you finally get rid of me"

"Oh yeah then they get to watch me make out with random guys all over the place"

Seth laughed nervously hoping she wouldn't catch onto the pain this statement caused him.

Summer gave him an apologetic smile and left it at that because she heard Ryan and Marissa coming downstairs.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked

Seth nodded his head and they both turned to leave but were stopped at the door when Kirsten walked in.

"There are my two favorite men" Kirsten said hugging them both.

"Mom have you been drinking again?" Seth asked jokingly

"Seth Ezekiel that is not funny" Kirsten said sternly "And no, but I want to thank you because you wore your sister out today and she is already in bed for the night meaning I don't have to worry about her"

"You worry about her?" Marissa asked "Why she is with Sandy"

"Honey you will know why when you have a child of your own" Kirsten said and watched as Ryan shifted uncomfortably "Are you two joining us tonight?" It was now Seth who was shifting. Kirsten really knew how to embarrass her children.

"No" both men said at the same time

"Why not, it will be fun to get a guys perspective on the situation"

"I don't really think that is a good idea" Summer said

"It will be harmless you have both moved on there is nothing to worry about"

Seth and Summer locked eyes when Kirsten said this. "I am not taking no for an answer" Kirsten informed them. Seth and Ryan both sighed and admitted defeat.

"Good" Kirsten smiled; the other four just looked around the room knowing this wasn't going to be a good idea. Finally to break the silence that was forming in the room there was knocking at the door.

"That must be Stevie" Marissa informed the others

Seth nodded his head "I will get it" he said opening the door to a shocked Stevie.

"Seth what are you doing here?" She asked nervously

"He is going to watch the show with us" Kirsten informed before Seth could say anything

"Why?" Stevie asked confused

"My mom wants a guy's perspective" Seth mumbled annoyed that this was going to happen.

"Oh….um….okay I guess" Stevie was noticeably as uncomfortable as the other four. Kirsten either didn't notice or didn't care if she did.

"Well let's go get our seats the show starts in 5 minutes"

"I will get the snacks" Marissa said ducking into the kitchen

"I will help" Summer offered vanishing instantly as well.

Ryan and Stevie walked into the living room, Seth staying back to take one last shot at convincing his mom to let him and his brother go free.

"Mom I really don't think this is a good idea"

"Oh it will be fine, you have moved on and obviously so has Summer"

"Still I don't really want to sit next to my current girlfriend while she watches me hook up with another girl"

"If you two really love each other then she will be able to handle it"

"So you would be able to watch dad hooking up with other women if you had to?"

"Don't be foolish we are married"

Seth sighed "That's a no isn't it?"

"No it's unrealistic"

Seth threw his hands up in defeat "I am not going to win this am I?"

"Very good" Kirsten said with a smug smile "I am going to make sure Marissa and Summer don't need help" As Kirsten walked into the kitchen she heard Summer ranting on and watched as Marissa worked quickly but still listened.

"This is disastrous, I mean it was hard enough watching with just her but not Seth is going to be here and watch me with other guys. That is only going to make him act more Cohen-y. I know right now our relationship is not perfect but it's something after tonight it will probably be nothing."

"That is the point" Kirsten said letting her presence be known

Summer blushed and Marissa asked confused "What is?"

"Making Seth choose, he can not keep trying to act like he wants to be with Stevie if really he wants to be with you"

"She's got a point" Marissa said which caused Summer to glare at her but after a moment it softened

"I know" Summer admitted dejectedly "But I love him and I don't want to lose him"

"But do you want to continue to lie to yourselves?" Kirsten asked sympathetically

Summer sighed "No"

"Exactly so tonight will be the final straw and hopefully Seth will realize that he has to choose because in the end he is going to hurt one of you and the longer he waits the harder it will be on everyone"

"The show is starting" they heard Ryan yell from the living room. All three ladies grabbed something and made there way into the living room. Ryan was sitting on the floor in front of the couch while Seth and Stevie were cuddled up in the armchair. Marissa sat on the couch behind where Ryan was sitting and Summer sat next to her then Kirsten.

"That is the picture they used of me?" Seth asked mortified all the women laughed and Ryan had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry it will get better" Summer teased

Seth tried giving her the look.

"I though we agreed you can't do the look and I am not funny" Ryan said

All the girls giggled "Guess you were wrong I am funny" Ryan added

Seth just rolled his eyes "Someone is getting a big head"

"Boys be quite and watch the show" Kirsten scolded

They both sighed and did as they were told. It was a scene of all the guys partying, well all of them except Seth.

"Where are you Seth?" Marissa asked

"Probably upstairs trying to sleep, those guys didn't like me and even when I tried to party with them they just ignored me."

"Oh" Marissa responded

Finally after a couple minutes of partying they cut to the next morning where some of the guys were emptying there stomachs. Marissa, Stevie and Kirsten were clearly disgusted by this but Seth, Ryan and Summer just laughed.

"Serves them right" Seth said with a smile on his face.

The scene cut again and now all the guys were standing around as Seth read off today challenge. Once he got done there was a confused look on everyone faces. There was then a scene of all the guys getting ready with a song playing. That lasted for about a minute and then they were all standing out in the back. There was then a wide angle of the entire backyard that was now designed into a relay race. Finally Summer came out and like before the guys cheered.

"You know I never got sick of that" Summer said

"That's a lie" Seth said sitting up a little and looking over at Summer "You told me that you just wish they would all stop treating you like a piece of meat or a trophy and like a real person"

Summer blushed "You remember that" Seth nodded his head embarrassed. Stevie watched jealously evident in her eyes.

After the rules were explained and the teams were announced it was time for the race to being. Summer sounded the horn to signal the start.

They were off It was Andy and David for the red team with Andrew and Noah on the blue. They were pretty much neck and neck, but Andrew and Noah tagged Sean there skateboarder seconds before Andy and David got to Seth. Sean used to skateboard when he was a kid, was not struggling to control the bored around the many objects in his way. He kept falling down; this gave Seth his chance as he took the lead for the red team and tagged Neil. Neil quickly began to eat at the pie with his hands tied behind his back. Everyone on the blue team was yelling at Sean who got to Paul by the time Neil was half way done. After a couple more moments Neil was up slapping Josh's hand. Instantly Josh began to climb the rope, but he kept slipping and falling not after getting ¾ of the way up. Now the blue team was catching up as Mark got tagged and climbed the rope effortlessly and rang the bell. Jason who was in the pool waiting instantly took off and a couple of seconds later Josh rang his bell and Zach took off. Although Jason was a fast swimmer Zach seemed to whisk through the water as if he were a fish not only did he catch up to Jason he passed him and tagged his tagged Nick and Adam who grabbed a water balloon and began to pass it back and forth slowly. Jason tagged Daniel and Eric only seconds later who began to pass the balloon as well. Now it was no longer about how fast you could go but how long. Each team passed the balloon slowly and carefully. Nick through the balloon to Adam but it was a little to high. Everyone on the red team closed there eyes not wanting to see there shot of victory explode, but when Adam picked up the balloon which was still in one piece they all cheered. This caught Eric's attention as he turned for a moment to see what was going on, the same time Daniel through the balloon instantly yelling Eric's name at the same time. Eric panicked and turned his attention back to the game but it was too late the balloon hit his chest and fell to the ground popping instantly. The blue team groaned all disappointed and the red team cheered.

"I didn't know you could skateboard" Stevie said shocked looking over at Seth.

"Yeah it was something I did in high school not so much anymore"

"I think it's sexy" Stevie whispered but everyone else could hear her.

Seth gave a goofy and embarrassed grin "Thanks" he said then gave Stevie a quick kiss, now the jealousy was on Summers face.

They caught the end of the celebrations and Summers announcement of the date

Finally there was a commercial break. "I am going to get something to drink, anyone else want anything?" Summer said

"I will help" Stevie offered giving Seth a quick kiss and following her into the kitchen.

Summer opened the fridge "What do you want to drink?" she asked over her shoulder

"Why didn't you choose Seth?" Stevie asked suddenly glancing in the living room to make sure no one else was coming.

"Umm…what?" Summer was caught off guard

"Why didn't you choose Seth?"

"Insecurities really, and the fact that I didn't know if he was over Anna"

"Do you know now?"

"Do I know what?" Summer asked as if she didn't know what she meant

"Do you know if he still is in love with Anna?" Stevie asked annoyed

Summer sighed "They are just friends"

"Okay and what about you… I mean are you over him?"

Summer was shocked "Are you serious?"

"Look I just want to know because I am falling in love here and I think Seth feels the same way, but I also know that Seth is still in love with you. So I need to know if your in love with him or not because if you are then I will just break up with him now so I don't get hurt later and if you are then I plan on falling hard for him and to finally let him in my life"

Summer swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Seth sitting in the living room. Everything in her wanted to say yes but there was a small what if in the back of her mind that was stopping her. "Seth is a great guy, but we are just friends" Summer then let out a deep breath.

"Is that how it's going to stay?" Stevie asked slowly watching Summers reaction

She bit on her bottom lip "I don't know" Summer whispered honestly

Stevie nodded her head "Your still in love with him" she said sadly

Summer finally tore her eyes away from Seth "Yeah I am, but even if he is still in love with me he doesn't trust me and without trust our relationship won't work"

Stevie was confused and it showed on her face

"It's starting" Marissa yelled

"Be right out" Summer shouted back and the continued to talk to Stevie "He doesn't trust me that I actually love him, and he thinks that I am going to leave him. That kind of trouble in a relationship no matter how much love there is will never last. Seth trusts you and he may love you as much as you love him but give him time and he will come around. Especially after this wedding fiasco."

Stevie nodded her head "Thanks"

"Just be good to him" Summer whispered and then walked away going upstairs rather then back to the living room. Stevie went back to the living room and sat next to Seth.

"Summer wasn't feeling very well" she informed everyone answering there unvoiced questions. Seth gave a worried look and got up to investigate but Marissa stopped him.

"I will go check on her" she then made her way upstairs as Seth sat back down and focused his eyes on the TV screen.

"Sum" Marissa said knocking on the guest room door Summer was occupying while staying with them.

"Coop, I told her to have him"

"You did what? Why?"

"Because she loves him"

"So do you" Marissa replied

"I know but he trusts her"

Marissa softened up and put her arm around Summer as she sat on the bed next to her.

"He is still hurt from the fact that I dumped him for another guy and what makes it worse is that I didn't even give him a chance to defend himself. I just wrote him off and so now he doesn't trust me not to leave him again"

"Sweetie" Marissa hugged her best friend

"Why is love so hard?" Summer asked sadly

"The love that is the hardest is the deepest"

Summer sighed "I guess" she then stood up "I am going to take a shower and go to bed"

"Okay, I am going to go back downstairs"

"Thanks" Summer mumbled while walking into the bathroom.

Marissa went back downstairs. "Monthly thing" Marissa explained knowing that Seth would not ask anymore questions with that explanation.

"So what did I miss?" she asked curiously

"Seth making a tool of himself" Ryan teased

"Thanks for the support bro" Seth said

"He was cute" Stevie said while smiling at him

Seth gave a small thankful smile and Marissa was confused.

"Summer and Seth had alone time, they talked well mainly Seth did and then he tried kissing her and she pulled away" Kirsten answered

"Thank you" Marissa said with an amuse smirk on her face

After watching Summer talk with two other guys the show went to commercial again. After that it was deliberation then Summer sent two guys home. They watched as she began calling out names. Everyone laughed at Seth's face when his was the first called, the rest of the guys were normal compared to Seth's reaction and finally she let David and Josh go home. Then the previews for next weeks show flashed but no one paid attention instead they got up walking towards the front door.

"I will meet you at my place?" Seth asked Stevie

"Of course" she said giving him a quick kiss then leaving.

"So is Summer really okay?" he asked once Stevie left

"Yeah, she was just tired" Marissa said "Bye Kirsten"

"Thank you for having me" Kirsten said while hugging Marissa.

She then hugged Ryan and finally Seth before leaving.

"Do you think I could go see her?" Seth asked

"No, she was going to try to sleep and believe me you do not want to wake up Summer"

Seth sighed and had a defeated look on his face "Okay, will you tell her to call me"

"Yeah" Marissa said

Seth waved good-bye to the couple before leaving knowing Summer wasn't going to be calling him anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13

"So she just gave up?" Kirsten asked Marissa

"Yeah, something about Seth didn't trust her"

"Where did this come from?"

"I don't know, but she has been avoiding him ever since. He comes by the house every other day and calls daily"

"This was not part of the plan"

"I know but Summer is stubborn and the only way she will figure out what she is doing is wrong is on her own"

"Here she comes" Kirsten warned "So have you figured out the colors for the brides maids dresses?" Kirsten asked although she already knew the answer

Marissa was confused for a minute "Yeah I told you they are going to be a light yellow"

"Oh that's right" Kirsten paused "Summer hi" she said politely as Summer pulled out a chair to sit in between the two ladies.

"Sorry I'm late, I need some retail therapy"

"Its okay, we were just discussing the wedding" Kirsten lied

Summer nodded her head and picked up the menu to cover her face as she rolled her eyes. She knew they were talking about her, she could see it in Marissa's face when Summer sat down.

"What are you guys getting?" Summer asked

"The chicken salad" Marissa answered and set down her menu. Summer peered over her menu giving Marissa a disapproving look.

"I think I am going to have the chicken" Kirsten added

"What about you?" Marissa asked

"The steak" Summer said putting her menu down

The silence surrounded the three women as they waited for the waitress. Finally she came and took there orders but the silence continued.

"How is the shower planning going?" Kirsten finally asked to break the silence

"Good" Summer said shortly

Kirsten caught Summers shortness and decided that maybe Marissa could get further on the subject.

"I am going to use the ladies room" Kirsten said getting up and walking away from the table

"Sum was that really necessary?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You never want to talk about anything"

"I have nothing to talk about" Summer said annoyed

"I think you have a lot to talk about" Marissa said knowingly

Summer sighed "What is the point?"

"Well maybe if you talked to someone you would realize you made a huge mistake by just giving up. Sum sure he may not have trusted you but I mean its not like he wasn't right. You proved his insecurities right and he knows it. Why do you think he is constantly calling you and showing up to the house? He is madly in love with and if you keep this up then your going to lose him again"

Summer felt her eyes watering up "You think I don't know all of this" she whispered desperately

"Then why aren't you talking to him?"

"Because I am scared that he just going to tell me to fuck off"

Marissa reached over and rubbed Summer arm comfortingly "You will never know until you try"

Summer sighed "Your right, I am going to clean myself up" Summer then got up and went to the ladies room. As she was entering Kirsten was leaving.

"Sorry about earlier" Summer said softly

"It's okay sweetie, I just hope you make the right decision no matter what it is"

Summer gave a thankful smile and went into the bathroom and Kirsten went back to the table.

"What did you say to her?" Kirsten was shocked at how well Marissa did.

"I just know how to convince Summer to do the right thing"

Kirsten smiled "Well good" she sat back down and the waitress sat there food down. Both ladies looked over at Summers steak sitting at the empty spot.

"She made the right decision there" Kirsten said and Marissa nodded her head in agreement.

-------------

Seth was sitting in Ryan's office impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for his brother to get out of the meeting he was in so they could talk. Finally the door opened and Seth stood up.

"Its about time, I have been going crazy"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Ryan asked walking across his office and setting some papers on his desk.

"Lunch" Seth said shortly explaining his visit "Why is Summer ignoring me?"

"I don't know Seth" Ryan said yet again

"You were supposed to find out"

"I don't really think it is my place"

"Ryan as my brother is is your place to find this information out for me"

"Seth you have a girlfriend, who if I remember right asked you to move in together"

"That's my point, I need to know where I stand with Summer before I make this decision"

"Why?"

"Because what if I still have a shot?"

"And what if you don't?"

"Ryan will you stop killing all my dreams"

"Seth its clear that she wants out so stop making this harder and just move on" Ryan told him and watched Seth's face fall

"I know, but I thought it was going to be different this time" Seth whispered

Ryan gave him a sympathetic look "I know man, you gunna be okay?"

"Yeah" Seth said walking towards the door "I should get back to work talk to you later" Seth said and left.

-----------

Seth walked into his apartment after the second half of his day at work and heard someone upstairs. He followed the sound and couldn't stop the smile when he saw Stevie putting some of her stuff away while dancing around to a teen bop song of the 90's singing along word for word. He just stood there watching her in amusement and started laughing when she finally noticed him and screamed throwing the shirt she was hanging up.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked once she regain her composure

"5 minutes" Seth told her as he laughed

"I didn't hear you come in" she explained

Seth just smiled "It was cute" he said sincerely

Stevie began to blush "How was your day?"

"Nothing new really" Seth said finally loosening his tie. "Yours?"

"Same, I hope you don't mind I did some laundry"

"Not at all, I mean you will be living here soon so you should make yourself at home"

Stevie's jaw dropped when she processed what Seth said. She knew it was a long shot that they would actually move in together, so she was expecting him to let her down gently. The fact they were actually going to go through with it was the greatest news. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously" Seth confirmed with a smile on his face.

Stevie grabbed the back of Seth's head and kissed him hard. "I love you" she said breathlessly

Seth gave her a soft kiss "I love you too Summer" he said and just as the words left his mouth he was panicking

Stevie let go of Seth and pushed him away "I knew it" she said angrily tears falling from her eyes.

"Stevie I am so sorry" Seth said taking her hand is his. She pulled her hand away

"Don't touch me" she then started running towards the door, Seth quickly followed "Stevie" he shouted but it was too late she slammed the front door in his face and heard a car engine start up and then quickly pull away. He hit his head against the door. "Shit" he walked away and picked up his phone calling Stevie, he then heard the phone ringing upstairs and ended the call. He sat on the bar stool thinking of what this meant. After about 10 minutes he grabbed his keys and ran out of the house on his way to work this out.

--------

Ryan and Marissa were enjoying a night to themselves considering Summer was off doing some press. This meant they were cuddled up on the couch watching TV, so neither of them were happy when there front door flew open and they heard Seth yelling for Ryan.

"We are in here" Ryan shouted back giving Marissa an apologetic look.

"Oh hey Marissa" Seth said stopping he looked very nervous "Ryan can I talk to you _alone_ for a moment" Seth said stressing alone the best he could.

"Lets just save time because whatever you tell him, I will find out eventually" Marissa informed Seth

Seth thought about this for a moment "No, your right I need a girls perspective on this" he then sat do and took a deep breath.

"I agreed to move in with Stevie" both Ryan and Marissa were surprised by this news "Then I called her Summer" This surprised them even more. Marissa couldn't help but laugh.

"You did what?" she asked giggling

"Well I told Stevie that we could move in together and she then told me she loved me and I said I love you too Summer" Even Ryan was laughing now.

"Wow that's bad" he said trying to hold back his laughter

"I don't find this funny" Seth said throwing his hand in the air for dramatics

"That's because it happened to you" Marissa informed him

Seth sighed and stood up "Just forget it"

"Seth wait" both Ryan and Marissa said in unison, he stopped but didn't turn around

"We're sorry, but you have to admit its funny if your on the other end"

Seth sighed "What do I do?" he asked desperately finally facing them again.

"Well you do what you have been putting off for a month now" Ryan said then paused seeing if Seth would figure it out on his own. The blank expression on Seth's face told him that he wouldn't "CHOOSE' Ryan said annoyed

Seth sat back down "What if I make the wrong choice?"

"That life" Marissa said

"Yeah, but Ryan you know me and I have a hard time deciding what to have when we go out to eat, let alone choose the girl I want to be with"

"Sorry man, but it's the only way"

Seth nodded his head "Honestly I think I already decided"

Marissa smiled "She will be back around 11"

Seth looked down at his watch "Mind if I wait?"

They both shook there heads "Not at all" Ryan said for emphasis. Seth then turned his focus on the TV, although he wasn't really paying attention.

-----------

Seth was pacing back and forth in Ryan and Marissa's living room and he checked the time again. "Damn it" she muttered. It was 11:45 and Marissa said Summer would be back around 11. He didn't want to call her because he wanted to surprise her, but he didn't know how much longer he could wait. After waiting another 5 minutes, Seth was about to break down and call Summer when he heard the front door open, however he heard a mans voice. He scanned the living room for a weapon to attack the intruder, but then he heard Summers voice.

"Shh you will wake them up" she said shutting the front door. There was a silence again and Seth could hear kissing. He took a step forward and saw Summer in the arms of another man. His face got white and his heart broke. Finally he understood what the last month felt like for Summer and he was only watching for one second. He watched as the guy bent down and took Summer in his arms and went upstairs not saying anything because he was too shocked. He waited until he heard a door close and decided he couldn't wait any longer and he left the Atwood-Cooper residence as fast as he could.


	14. Chapter 14

Ryan and Marissa went along with there normal routine. They got up around 7:30, Ryan took a shower and Marissa went downstairs starting the coffee and getting his breakfast ready. Once Ryan was out of the shower he got dressed, while Marissa made sure he had everything he needed for work. Finally they ate breakfast together usually in a comfortable silence, then they said there I love you's and good bye's and walked out the door. Marissa was on her way back upstairs to take a shower herself but stopped when she heard Ryan reenter the house. She turned and looked at her fiancé.

"Forget something?" she asked

"Seth's car isn't in the driveway" Ryan told her

Marissa got a confused look on her face thinking for a moment "They probably went back to his apartment for privacy"

Ryan nodded his head although he didn't look fully convinced. "I will go check Summers room"

"Thanks" he said and Marissa turned and went upstairs. She opened the door to the guest room that Summer was staying in and screamed "Oh my god" when she saw Summer cuddled up to another man. She then slammed the door and went downstairs but she was met halfway by Ryan.

"What is everything okay?" he asked worried

"Summer's here and Seth's not" Marissa said

Ryan got a look of dread on his face and Marissa continued "With another guy"

"Shit, I am gunna go check on Seth" Ryan said turning and making his way back downstairs

"What about work?" Marissa asked

"Well if our assumptions are right then I'm not going to get anything done today anyway"

Marissa nodded her head understandingly and heard a door open upstairs which she knew was Summers room. Summer walked out hand in hand with her guest, both Marissa and Ryan just watching. Summer's cheeks grew red as her best friend and her fiancé watched her with disapproving looks. They walked past Marissa, then past Ryan who looked like he wanted to attack. They reached the door and Summer gave him a quick peck but he grabbed her and pulled her closer for a more passionate kiss.

"Bye" he whispered after he broke the kiss then he open the front door and left. Summer turned and looked at the couple who were now standing side by side. Ryan had his arms crossed over his chest while Marissa hands were on her hips.

"I didn't know it would be that big of a deal for me to have a guest"

"It wouldn't be normally" Marissa said and Summer gave her a confused look

"So, what makes it not okay?" Summer finally asked when Marissa didn't continue

"Seth chose last night" Ryan informed her

Summer suddenly had a look of panic on her face.

"He waited for you last night to tell you" Marissa said gently

Summer suddenly bolted upstairs and Marissa quickly followed sure that Summer was about to break down. When she reached the room Summer was half-naked and running around looking for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed" Summer said out of breath still running around now putting a shirt on.

"To go where?" Marissa asked slightly confused

"To go talk to Cohen and see if maybe I can fix this" Summer said now grabbing her purse and keys and walking past Marissa.

"What are you going to say?" Marissa asked following Summer downstairs

"I don't know, but I have to talk to him now before its too late" Summer said walking past Ryan who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't know you could get ready that fast? He said jokingly

Summer flashed him a smile while opening the front door "Cohen was right he is the funny one" Summer then walked out into the California air putting on her sunglasses before shutting the door and going to her rented BMW and getting in then making her way to Seth's apartment.

* * *

Summer was pounding her fist into the door repeatedly "COHEN OPEN UP" then she waited. After no response she pounded her fist into the door again. "SERIOUSLY PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR" Summer yelled desperately. Still no response, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Ryan's number.

"Hello" Ryan said into the phone

"Atwood, do you have a key to Cohen's apartment?"

"Yeah, but he keeps the spare underneath the plant to your left"

Summer looked to her left and saw the plant Ryan was talking about. "Thanks" she then snapped her phone shut and walked over to the plant, instantly finding the key and walking back towards the door and unlocking it letting herself in. She made her way to the bedroom and when she opened the door she noticed that Seth wasn't there and it looked like he didn't stay the night here either. She went back downstairs and looked in the living room, still no sign of Seth. Finally she walked into the kitchen and noticed three envelopes sitting on the counter. One with his parents name, a second addressed to Ryan and Marissa and finally one with her name. She picked up the one with her name on it and tore it open and began reading.

__

Dear Summer,

I don't think there are words that can describe how sorry I am. It took only seconds of seeing you with another guy to make me realize the hell I had been putting you through for weeks. I understand that this decision is the reason that I lost you something that I will regret for life. I hope he makes you happy because that is what you deserve. Happiness. Just know I still love you…I will always love you.

Cohen

Summer didn't even realize she was crying until the tears hit the paper. She swallowed the lump in her throat as a million questions ran through her mind. The biggest "Where did he go?" She picked up the other two letters and went to her car. She would find out sooner or later.

* * *

Once she was back to the Atwood-Cooper house she ran inside. She heard Marissa come out of the living room and Ryan getting up in his office.

"He's gone" she informed them then reached into her purse pulling out the two upopened letters. "But he left these"

Ryan took two steps to where Summer was standing and grabbed the one addressed to himself and Marissa. He began reading the letter out loud.

__

Ryan & Marissa,

Don't worry I will still be back to fulfill my duties as best man. I will be back two days before the big day.

Seth

"Where did he go?" Marissa asked

"I don't know" Summer said sadly sitting on the stairs.

"Who's the final letter for?" Ryan asked noticing Summer holding another envelope

"Sandy and Kristen"

Ryan came over "Can I have it?"

Summer handed him the letter and sighed. Ryan ripped this one open as well hoping it would answer his questions.

__

Mom & Dad

I am sure by now you have head the news. I want you both to know that I am okay but I just needed to get away for a little while. Some alone time to thing about everything. I haven taken Caleb's yacht out for the week. Yes he does know and yes I will be back for Ryan and Marissa wedding. Hopefully you all understand why I needed this if not then hopefully you will accept my apology.

Love,

Seth

"Well at least we know where he is" Ryan said after reading the letter.

"Yeah" Summer whispered standing up suddenly looking extremely tired.

"You okay Sum?"

"Yeah, I just need to sleep that's all" Summer then turned and began making her way upstairs.

"It's still not to late" Ryan offered

"How's that?" Summer said looking at him over her shoulder.

"He's coming back for the wedding. You can talk to him then and work it all out."

"I made him disappear, I'm sure talking will not fix anything" Summer said sadly

"If anyone knows Seth it's me and he left so that he could make sure that he made the right decision last night, that when he choose you he didn't give up something for nothing. All you have to do is reassure him that he made the right choice and he's yours" Ryan advised

"Wow I think that's the most I heard you talk" Summer teased with a small smile on her face

"Seth was right he's the funny one" Ryan joked back and Summer rolled her eyes then continued her journey back upstairs. Marissa made her way over to Ryan and hugged him the gave him a quick peck. "Since when are you so wise?"

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders "Just comes naturally"

Marissa laughed at him as she let him go playfully shoving his chest. "Go back to work" she said smiling while she went back to the living room going over the final details of the wedding hoping that Seth would stay true to his words and there would still be a best man.

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait, I got caught up in the fun of Summer vacation and traveling. Expect more updates SOON.**　


	15. Chapter 15

True to his word Seth showed up two days before the wedding. He arrived fashionably late to the shower that he and Summer planned and was surprised considering it was nothing like what they discussed. When he walked in his little sister bolted into his arms like she hadn't seen him in months not days. He picked her up and hugged her and by this time the rest of his family was around him welcoming him back. Summer knew it had only been a week, but he looked older and more mature. It was probably the fact that he had stubble growing all over the lower half of his face. She thought it was incredibly sexy and had to use her will power not to jump him. It really didn't matter what he looked like she needed to use her will power. Just knowing that he finally choose made everything in Summers life better, now she just had to take Ryan's advice and make sure he knew he made the right decision. As he was released from his mothers grip he looked around the room. Finally locking eyes with Summer, her breath caught in the back of her throat as they locked eyes. He gave her a quick smile before excusing himself from his parents and sister. He began walking towards Summer and she suddenly became a teenage girl getting all excited. Of course she didn't show it she stood there as calm as she could watching Seth make his way towards her.

"Hey" he said sheepishly when finally reached her

"Hi" Summer said biting her bottom lip holding back her smile

"Can we talk?" he asked taking one of his hands that were in his pockets out and pointing it towards the empty balcony that was behind him. Summer just nodded her head in agreement not trusting herself to speak just yet. Seth turned and led them outside and Summer closed the door behind them so that no one could head what they were saying.

They stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Seth not knowing where to start and Summer waiting for Seth to start.

Finally Summer decided to break the silence "How was your trip?"

"Good" Seth said looking out at the ocean that was in view from the balcony

"What did you do?" Summer asked hoping to spark conversation

"Think about everything" Seth said this time looking at Summer "Mainly you"

Summer nodded her head to show she understood "I thought a lot about you too"

Seth smiled a little "Yeah"

Summer laughed at him and turned so she was fully facing Seth, he did the same.

"Cohen, I know that you were there the night Zach and I came back to the house"

Seth looked away hoping to hide the hurt in his eyes, but he wasn't quick enough.

"But I want you to know the only reason he was there was because I thought you had already made you decision. I thought you picked her over me. I was trying to prove to myself that I could get over you. It didn't work, everything Zach said or did I compared to you. They way he kissed me, when he carried me up the stairs I was thinking how you would probably never be able to do that, when we got upstairs he instantly tried rushing things. Something you never did or do. I stopped him and we just slept but even sleeping with him was nothing compared to the night I fell asleep in your arms. Then the next morning Marissa woke us up and I made a choice of my own. I chose you, because really you were right I was doubting my decision, but it wasn't until I spent that night with Zach that I realized that I didn't want to spend a lifetime comparing him to you because he is no comparison" Summer said staring deep into Seth's eyes.

Seth stood there for a moment processing everything Summer just said. He could see the eagerness in her face. He knew she wanted an answer, but he decided to make her wait and he turned back towards the ocean. He watched as her face dropped and he realized she took that movement as his response and she turned to go back inside. Seth quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around crashing there lips together in a passionate kiss. At first Summer was too shocked to react then she realized what was happening and she kissed him back with just as much passion. Finally they pulled apart both breathless.

"I thought I was the one that's supposed to ramble" Seth teased

Summer hit him "Way to ruin the moment"

Seth laughed rubbing the spot where Summer hit him, she smiled and kissed him again. Once they broke apart Seth still had his arms around Summer waist and hers were around his neck. "What happened to the sweet party we planned?" Seth asked looking inside.

"Well I didn't know if you would be back in time for the shower and I didn't think I could handle Marissa and Ryan on my own so with the help of your mom I made it the boring traditional shower the love birds asked for"

"Damn I was really looking forward to the strippers" Seth joked

Summer looked up at Seth narrowing her eyes "Cohen if you want to live I recommend you don't make any more comments like that" Summer warned

Seth smiled at her giving her a quick kiss. The scowl on Summers face changed to a smile. "C'mon lets go inside" she then released her grip from Seth's neck and made her way inside Seth took her hand as he followed her inside. Once they were inside they got knowing smiles from his family and Marissa. Sophie came over to them "Does this mean no more Stevie?" she asked

She looked down at his sister "Yeah, it that okay with you?"

"Yessss" Sophie dragged out excitedly "She treated me like such a baby" she finished dramatically. Both Seth and Summer smiled at her and Seth shook his head. As they stood there with Sophie who continued to talk about what she didn't like about Stevie, Ryan and Marissa approached them.

"It's about time" Marissa teased

Summer just smiled and moved closer to Seth, she then lipped a "thank you" to Ryan who nodded his head and gave her a knowing smile. "How was the trip?" he asked turning his attention to Seth.

"Good but I'm happy to be back" he said while glancing down at Summer.

"Where did you sail to?" Marissa asked

"Just out into the ocean and anchored for a couple of days. There was no one or nothing to bother me, but my thoughts"

"That explains why your back so soon" Summer teased

Seth took the hand that was wrapped around Summer waist and began to tickle her rib cage.

"Cohen stop" Summer giggled

"Take it back" Seth said playfully now using both hands to tickle her.

"Ok…ok….no…s….e…x" she teased spelling out the last part because his little sister was still standing next to them. Seth stopped tickling her instantly, his face getting serious. Ryan, Marissa and Summer instantly started laughing at Seth's reaction.

"That's not funny, a man can't live without that" he informed, causing Ryan and Marissa to laugh harder.

"Then you should be perfectly fine" Summer teased

"What is s...e…x?" Sophie asked confused

All laughter stopped as they all looked down at Sophie "And why can't men live without it?"

"Moms gunna kill you" Ryan said slapping Seth on the back. He winced in pain, then bent down so he was at eye level with Sophie."S…e…x is for grown up's and its naughty for kids to talk about." Seth told her

"Oh" Sophie said still not convinced

"And if mommy and daddy hear you talking about it they will take away all your toys" Seth warned her

Sophie's face got serious "I won't say anything else I promise, please don't tell on me"

Seth gave his sister a soft smile "Deal" he then stretched out his hand and took Sophie's much smaller hand in his and they shook hands. Once her hand was free she ran over to her parents to make sure that Seth didn't tell…just in case.

"Good thinking" Summer said relived as Seth stood back up.

"He's used that one a couple of times when he swears in front of Sophie too." Ryan told this girls.

"It works" Seth defended himself

"Yeah, just wait until she catches on"

"I know, then I will never be left alone with her" Seth joked

They all laughed, soon after guest were leaving and after an hour only the Cohen family, along with the Coopers were left.

The four young adults were sitting at a table talking when Marissa's mom and Summers dad walked up. Both girls raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Dad?" "Mom?" Summer and Marissa said in unison

Neil leaned down and kissed his daughters forehead "Goodbye sweetie" he said leaving no explanation to her questioning look

Julie followed Neil "Sweetie I will come over tomorrow to help with last minute details" she said to Marissa

"You two don't get off that easily" Summer said as they were about to leave "What is going on?"

"Well, Neil and I were catching up and we would just like to continue that in private" Julie explained

All four faces made a somewhat disgusted looked "Not like that" Neil said disappointment evident in his voice "And if we are going to start explaining ourselves, maybe someone else should start explaining herself for something's I have seen recently" Neil said giving Summer the look.

"Bye daddy" she said sweetly and the other three held back there laughter

"Bye sweetie" he said and they older adults left.

"Guess your dad is a big fan of the show" teased Seth

"He said he wasn't going to watch it" Summer said watching his father and Marissa's mom leave. Then suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Coop if our parents like hook-up and get married then we would be sisters" Summer said excitedly

Marissa thought about it for a moment "Your right, that would totally be awesome"

"And if you marry Seth, then you will be like double sisters" Ryan added jokingly

He watched as both Summer and Seth tensed up a little to his words "Guess Seth really is the funny one" Ryan said defeated and everyone laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Ryan watched as his adoptive brother paced back and forth in front of him.

"I mean I came back expecting to see her with Zach living happily ever after and instead she declares her love for ME" Seth stopped and looked at Ryan then began pacing again. "And the last two days I have been going crazy. I mean she has been so busy helping Marissa, but after tonight…" Seth stopped moving again and looked at Ryan his face losing its color. "What if she changes her mind after a couple of days"

Ryan laughed to himself "Which one of us is getting married" he joked

Seth smiled embarrassed "Sorry"

Ryan just shook his head "It's okay, but seriously Seth if she was going to change her mind she had 3 months to do so while you were dating another girl and she didn't. So I really doubt that she will change her mind"

Seth laughed to himself "Thanks man"

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders and they stood there in silence, until the door opened and Sandy walked in. "How are you holding up?" he asked Ryan

"Better than him" he said gesturing towards Seth.

Sandy just smiled to himself "Well then I guess I will give you both a word of advice that I have learned from being married to your mother."

Both younger men looked at Sandy expectantly

"Just make sure you always get the last word in…yes dear of course"

They both smiled "Thanks dad" Seth said slapping his dads back. Sandy then pulled both his sons into a hug. "Your mother and I are very proud of you both" he said while still hugging them.

"Thanks" they muttered

Finally Sandy loosened his grip on his sons and they quickly pulled back "Now lets get you married" Sandy said to Ryan who now looked nervous.

"Right" he said but not moving

Seth laughed to himself "Remember Ryan if she have wanted to leave you she had 3 months to do so"

Ryan gave Seth the look "Not helping" he said

Sandy glared at Seth "What it's the same thing he said to me" Seth said throwing his hands up for dramatics

"Your situations are different" Sandy said to Seth then turned to Ryan "You may be nervous now, but that's good because only the things really worth anything in life make you nervous. Once you get through it though you will realize you have nothing to be nervous about"

Ryan stood there thinking about what Sandy just said "You are right" he said shaking his head still convincing himself then finally he began walking towards the door. Seth and Sandy followed.

Because Marissa wanted a small wedding there wedding party consisted of only Seth and Summer, and Sophie with her cousins son Mike. The two younger men stood at the back of the church while Sandy went inside going and sitting by Kirsten who was already crying. He put his arm around her to show his support. After a couple of seconds Sophie and Mike were being ushered by Summer over to the boys.

"Ryan what are you doing, get down there before you see Marissa" Summer said pointing to the alter

Ryan did what he was told and walked into the church of on lookers all smiling at him as he walked towards the alter. He stood there with the priest that was marrying Marissa and him. He shook the priests hand while thanking him. The priest smiled and once his hand was free motioned for the music to start. First was Sophie and Mike. They stood as far apart as they could considering they didn't want to touch one another. Sophie was throwing flowers like she had practiced many times with Summer and waving to everyone who she made eye contact with. Finally they got to the end and both children went to there parents so they wouldn't cause a scene during the wedding. Next it was Seth and Summer. They locked arms and Seth quickly kissed Summers forehead whispering "You look beautiful" before they began there own journey down the aisle. Everyone smiled politely at the two, but both noticed how his parents were beaming at them. They got to the end of the aisle and reluctant to let go of one another considering that was the most contact they had in the last two days with each other. Each of them stood on the opposite sides of the alter as the music changed. Finally Marissa and Jimmy appeared at the end of the aisle. Everyone stood up as they took there first steps. Ryan was in aw to say the least. Marissa smiled at him as he smiled back. They finally made it to the alter and Ryan took a step down watching as Jimmy hugged Marissa and went and sat in between Hailey and Julie. Ryan couldn't help but feel bad for the man considering he was sitting in between his ex-wife and current girlfriend, but his thoughts went right back to Marissa when he felt her hand inside his. They stood in front of the pastor looking lovingly into each others eyes..

"Dearly beloved" the pastor started, that was the same moment Seth stopped paying attention to the wedding as he locked eyes with Summer. She gave his a small smile and focused her attention back to the wedding, that didn't stop Seth. It wasn't until he heard everyone clapping that he realized the wedding was over. He watched as Ryan and Marissa kissed and he began clapping. Marissa then led the way back down the aisle holding Ryan's hand. Seth watched them, then turned his attention to Summer who was patiently waiting. He held his arm out for her.

"My lady" Seth said giving her a goofy grin

"You're so cheesy" Summer said while taking his arm. They walked down the aisle and smiled as they saw Ryan and Marissa smiling at one another. "Congratulations you two" Seth said while they walked towards them.

"Thanks" they said in unison

"So it begins" Seth joked, Summer slapped his arm "Can it Cohen, no one wants you ruining the moment"

"Yes dear" Seth replied and Marissa smiled at him.

"And so it begins" Ryan teased

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked

"She's already got you whipped"

"I do not" Summer defended herself

"Yeah, she does not" Seth added

"Plus, Marissa has you way more whipped" Summer said while placing her hands on her hips.

Marissa just laughed and when Ryan opened his mouth to respond, he quickly shut it when he saw the warning look on Marissa's face.

Seth and Summer both laughed "Told ya" Summer teased

"Make way…I want to see the happy couple" Julie said as she pushed past Seth and Summer and pulling Marissa into a bear hug. "Sweetie you look stunning"

"Thanks mom" Marissa said with a fake smile on her face. "Congratulations you two" Neil said while walking up and standing behind Summer.

"Thank you" the newlyweds said in unison "You look beautiful princess" Neil said then kissed the top of Summers head. "Thanks daddy"

"We are going to head over to the club to make sure that everything is perfect" Julie told the four. Then turned her focus to Ryan and Marissa "You two should really go mingle with your guest"

"Okay mom, thanks" Marissa said embarrassed to be still getting orders from her mother. Julie kissed Marissa on the cheek and walked away.

"Your mother in law seems to adore you" Seth joked

"She's not to happy with the fact that Ryan isn't just some trust fund baby"

"Not to mention, she is still hung up on Luke" Summer added

"That's just wrong" Seth said scrunching up his face

"She was right though, we need to go mingle" Ryan said looking at the mass of people.

"Let's go" Marissa said dreadfully and they walked off

Summer watched them walk away and then looked up at Seth "Well Cohen I must say you clean up nice" she said playfully while, fixing his tie.

"Thank you " he replied playfully bending down so she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

Summer giggled as his breath tickled her neck and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss. It started as an innocent playful kiss, but turned into a passionate kiss. As Summer felt her composer slipping away she reminded her self not only were they in a church, but his family was standing not even 10 feet away. She pulled away breathlessly.

"Not in a church and not in front of you family" she explained

Seth pouted at first, which caused Summer to roll her eyes "There is always later Cohen, especially considering I have my own hotel room" Seth smiled and gave her a quick peck.

Once they pulled apart, they heard Sandy shouting across to Seth. Seth groaned to himself.

"Go see your family" she said pushing him in the general direction. Seth stopped and turned back towards Summer. "What are you going to do?"

"I am a big girl I will be fine Cohen…now go"

Seth took Summers hand and began walking towards his family.

"What are you doing?" Summer said pulling her hand away

"Taking you to meet my family" Seth grabbed her hand again, continuing the journey.

"Everyone this is Summer" Summer waved embarrassed

Seth then began pointing towards everyone "You know my parents and there favorite child, the is the Nana, my uncle Mike, his wife Veronica and she is holding Taylor, then there is my aunt Edie and her husband Daniel and this is Daniella, Isreal and Noah, and finally my aunt Lydia and her sons Connor and Nick"

"Hi everyone" Sumer said still trying to remember everyone's name.

"Your Summer Roberts" said one of the girl, who looked like she was in her mid-teens and had a dark complexion then the rest of the family. She had dark black hair that was curled and one side a flower in her ear.

"DanI she knows who she is" Seth teased hoping to rid the tension

"I know but I loved her movie that she did with Bradley Cooper" Daniella explained, then looked at Summer "Is he a good kisser?"

"Okay, I don't want to know the answer to that" Seth said, causing the women in his family to laugh.

"Jealous much Cohen" Summer teased

Seth just tried giving her the look which caused everyone to laugh.

"Wait" said Daniella who seemed to be thinking "You two are…"

They both just nodded there heads "Dang, she's hot" said the oldest boy, he was tall and had dark unruly hair like Seth, but that is where the comparison stopped. He was more muscular and has green eyes that stood out.

"Right" another one of the boys agreed

"Well this is a great conversation, but we really should get to the clubhouse" Kirsten said

"You guys go ahead we have to wait for the happy couple" Seth told his family. They said there good bye and walked away, leaving Seth and Summer alone once again.

"Well seems like you got the family approval" Seth joked

"Yeah" Summer said shortly

Seth shifted uncomfortably "Is something wrong?"

Summer sighed "Just forget it" she then walked away into the room she and Marissa used for getting ready before the wedding. Seth stood there perplexed and then followed her, wanting to know just what caused this mood change.

"Summer we can make this quick or you can drag it out, but I'm not the greatest when it comes to figuring out women…so will you please just tell me what I did?"

Summer looked up at him, and while there were no tears Seth could see the sadness in her face. He moved across the room and took her into his arms.

"All I am ever going to be is a hot actress… that's all people are going to see me as"

Seth laughed a little, relived she wasn't regretting her decision to be with him, because deep, deep down that is what he thought it was.

Summer pushed away from Seth "You're a jerk" she said getting up and fully ready to storm out of the room. Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it was funny. I was laughing at how stupid I can be at times" he explained. He then pulled away from Summer looking down into her watery eyes. "Summer when everyone first meets me all they see is a mumbling dork, when they get to know me well…they still see the same thing." Seth joked, this caused Summer to laugh a little, but he could tell she wasn't fully satisfied. "Yeah, when people first meet you they will see a hot actress, but then they will get to know you and see what I see. A beautiful person inside and out. Who is dedicated, funny, loving, caring, has some anger issues, but that's just something worth living with just to see all the other great sides of you" Summer looked at Seth trying to act mad, at his anger comment. "Just wait, once they get to know you, my family wont even think about the fact that you're an actress"

Summer gave Seth a soft smile "Thank you"

Seth smiled back and kissed her forehead "Anytime"

"You two ready" Ryan said while sticking his head in the room

"Yeah" Seth said then looked down at Summer for conformation. She grabbed his hand and led them out to the limo with there two best friends. It was time to party.


End file.
